


Sanders Sides Kinktober 2020

by SweetWriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Swap, Bondage, Cock Rings, Consensual Mind Control, Deep Throating, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Fisting, Formalwear, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fucking Machines, Gags, Groping, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, LAMP sanders sides - Freeform, Leather, Leather Kink, Licking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgy, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Stockings, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, all sides in a relationship, collaring, for smut, hickey, long (ish) chapters, not safe for fanders, thigh fucking, very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 33,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWriting/pseuds/SweetWriting
Summary: Each chapter will be it's own self contained story based off of the 2020 kinktober promps by quacking-feck on tumblr.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 461





	1. Day 1: Gags with Logan and Janus

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at kinktober and I’m excited to see how far I can get. This will be a NSFW fanfic and not made for readers under the legal consent age. All of these prompts will be filled with Sanders Sides characters of various ships, there will be no RemRom and character Thomas will not make an appearance. Remember that even in the context of their own universe, the sides are not real and there forth not are limited in what they can do and thoughts of safety are limited to consent. Expect mutual love and care between everyone. And enjoy!

Logan always talked to much, that was one of the few things all the sides could agree on. Janus found Logan's informational rants interesting though perhaps not always given at an appropriate time. Logan has a bad habit of just goes on and on and all Janus wants to do is to shut him up. But Logan doesn’t lie, Logan rarely gives hidden information, so Janus couldn’t get him to shut up with a wave of his hand. When the day came that Janus finally had enough, he decided to do things the old fashion way.  
  
It was after dinner when he decided to make his move. Since it was Logan's turn to do the dishes and everyone else had already left to their rooms, leaving them alone.  
  
Janus worked his way up to Logan, leaned over his shoulder to look at his hands, and grabbed his butt causing the logical side to yelp. “Mh, Logan,” Janus whispered as he reached over and pushed the dishes back into the water “remember when you said that I could have you tonight?”  
  
“Ah! I, uh, believe I do” Logan flushed, pulling away from the sink and into Janus “But can’t it wait? The dishes must be done in order to sustain a suitable-”  
  
“Oh shut up” Janus clapped his hand over Logan's mouth “You talk too much, you know” he pushed the logical sides hands down and continued pulled him towards the center of the kitchen. “I’d say that, since it’s dark outside, it’s my time to have you all to myself.” He smirked and put his lips right up against Logan's ear “And that means no talking”  
  
Logan closed his eyes as Janus sunk them both out of the kitchen and into the snake’s room. Before he could think of all the dirty dishes he had failed to get clean, Janus pushed him onto the mass of fluff that counted as a bed and crawled on top of him.  
  
“Now” Janus said in a husky voice as he removed his mantle and gloves “Let’s get to work covering up that annoying little mouth of yours. No talking, no noise, it’s my night.” He moved to tug Logan's tie off of his neck and tightened it right into his mouth “Now remember, one tap for pause, two for stop.”  
  
Logan eagerly nodded, already felling the beginnings of a boner pushing against his jeans. Luckily Janus was already working on discarding both of their clothing. Sure, he could snap them away, but there was something thrilling about watching someone shed themselves for their lovers. Janus pulled his shirt over his head and dragged Logan's pants down in a matter of moments, the rest of the clothes were soon to follow. He quickly set to work licking Logan's members while his hands pinched the skin around his waist.  
  
Logan moaned at the sensation; Janus’ tongue had a distinct dent in it that he had always theorized could split if the yellow side so choose. Logan could feel himself growing harder as he imagined the sensation a split tongue could give him, if the two halves could move independently of each other, wrapping around his dick as he was getting sucked off.  
  
Suddenly the warmth around his dick was gone “Logan, I though I said I didn’t want you making any noise. Was that not clear?” Janus asked innocently “Maybe the tie wasn’t a good enough gag. I could always force you to cover your own mouth” he purred. That was a lie, they both knew it, but the idea of Janus controlling him, moving his hand to stop him from making any noise, all Logan could do was lie right back.  
  
Logan smirked and as best he could over the gag he said “Well that’s not attractive at all”  
  
His own hand smacked so hard over his mouth that he felt his skin sting. “Shhhhut up!” Janus hissed. The snake moved from Logan's crotch to now looked down directly over Logan's face. He positioning his knees so they were pinned at Logan's sides and pushed his feet up so they holding the others legs down. “I am going to ruin you Lo, I am going to fuck you so hard that you will forget how to even say anything other than my name. And all the while your own hand will be the very thing stopping you from screaming it out” he growled.  
  
Janus suddenly shifted backward, sitting directly on top on Logan's abdomen. “Now lets see” he mumbled, tracing his fingers over Logan's chest “You like it when I pull at your skin but you never seem satisfied with nipple play” his hand drifted lower “You like my tongue but blowjobs make it difficult to see your lovely face” his fingers danced over Logan's stomach “honesty most of the time you are content with my dick in your ass but I just don’t think that will do it tonight”  
  
Suddenly there were several hands exploring Logan's body “Come on teach, lets take what we have learned and make you wish you could scream though that gag!”  
  
Janus pushed himself off of Logan's chest and began using two of his now six hands to lift of the logical sides legs, the bottom two hands to spread his ass cheek, and left the remaining two to continue to explore and pinch at the skin around his hips.  
  
Logan felt a shiver go down his spine and straight into his dick and Janus began stretching him. He wanted to scream, he didn’t need to be stretched, his body wasn’t real and could literally take anything. He wanted to yell at Janus to just stop with the foreplay and get on with it. But he couldn’t. The tie and his own hand made a very affective gag and what ever Deceit had done, Logan could no longer speak.  
  
After what felt like hours, though was more likely only a few minutes, Janus lined himself up and pushed in.  
  
Logan clenched causing an incredibly attractive noise to come out of Janus “Lo, you got to relax now or neither of us is going to last very long”  
  
Slowly, Logan did, only to start bucking to try and get Janus to move. He didn’t need to get settled; he was fine. Janus laughed at his obvious impatient and placed the pair of hands that were previous on Logan's ass to how hold onto his hips. Not nearly fast enough, Janus began to move, pulling Logan with him so they thrusted in rhythm.  
  
A hand moved to Logan's balls and began to play with them as the two bounced. Pinching and pulling and they picking up speed. Janus started slamming harder and harder into Logan, making him want to scream, making him want to shout Janus’ name over and over again. But he couldn’t. Logan's own hand was still pressed firmly over his mouth and tie which bother were now covered in drool.  
  
Logan couldn’t think straight, all he wanted was to release, to yell. It felt so good.  
  
Janus ran a hand up and down Logan's shaft, another hand groping his ass. His balls were still in the palm of the third while the fourth was pinching at his skin, leaving little fires across his thighs.  
  
Eventually Janus hit Logan at just the right angle to cause him to lose control and cum. Janus continued to thrust until he to came and collapsed on to the other.  
  
The two panted, Janus just barley having the energy to wave his hand and allow Logan to have his mouth back. “We should take a shower” Logan breathed.  
  
Janus let out a light laugh and instead of getting up to help the other clean off, he instead began to hug Logan “cuddles first”


	2. Day 2: Hickeys with Remus and Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus likes leaving his mark on those he fucks

Remus loved the idea of marking the people he loved. Whenever he got the chance to fuck someone, he always made sure to cover the skin in kisses and bites. Janus was fun but he was always covered in his clothes so Remus could never see his work. Virgil wasn’t much better though the dark marks always showed up so nicely on his neck. Roman was no. Personally Logan was one of his favorites to mark up as he never tried to hide it.  
  
But Patton, oh Patton. There was something thrilling about ruining the embodiment of morality. Patton and Remus were just about as opposite as you can get and when their bodies became one, it felt like magic.  
  
And Remus wanted the whole mindscape to know what he had done.  
  
The sides were settling in for the night when Remus happily skipped over to the bright blue door and knocked “Oh Pat!” he called “Time for me to fuck you!”  
  
Of course, that got the light side to respond. His door swung open and dragged Remus inside. “Will you please not say that so loud” Patton hissed.  
  
“Oh come on my cake” Remus smirked, stepping closer so he could wrap his arms around the other “Everyone knows, we’ve had orgies before and we all know you’re not as innocent as you pretend”  
  
Patton could feel his face heating up remembering that night, that time between Christmas and New Year’s when Santa wasn’t watching and he and the other sides had one to many drinks and the floor was suddenly a great place to lay about and have fun. Patton couldn’t decide if remembering that night was a good or bad thing.  
  
“Just, just keep quiet about it” Patton mumbled as he untied his cardigan.  
  
“Mh, nope!” Remus cheered and tackle hugged him onto the bed, ripping off both of their shirts. He struggled when he got to their pants and instead just opted to snap them off. Immediately Remus got to work sucking on Patton’s neck, playing with his hair, and doing whatever he could to get Morality riled up.  
  
“Ahh!” there it was, the lovely noise Patton makes. Remus continued to suck, only staying in one spot long enough to guarantee a hickey before moving on. “Mmh, more! Please!” Patton squirmed, shoving his hands in Remus’ hair, to get him to do something, anything! He and Remus had planned this night ahead of time and Patton would be lying if he said he hadn’t been thinking about what Remus would do to him all day.  
  
Remus, for his part, loved it when Patton played with his hair. Nails scratching against his scalp. He reached down and began rubbing Patton’s dick, making sure to just barley reach the tip before shoving his hand back down again with force. He could feel Patton growing harder with every stroke, getting more excited with every bite. He tried to buck into Remus, to get off on the rough hand.  
  
“Well your eager” Remus chuckled “Do worry, I’ll make sure this is worth it” he went back to attacking his Patton’s neck and giving him a hand job, but now he also was started dry humping the others leg. Both of the men were controlling themselves, didn’t want to control themselves.  
  
Patton relished in the feeling of Remus’ mouth, the way his mustache left just a phantom feeling around the darkening hickeys. He grabbed the dark sides head and dragged him up to his face so he could kiss that stupid mustache. Remus took the opportunity to bite at his lips, rutting against his leg even harder. “Patton” he breathed “I’m going to fuck you”  
  
“Please!”  
  
That’s all Remus needed. He pulled away from the light side just long enough to flip him over. He grabbed Patton’s hips and dragged his ass into the air. He had to take a moment to appreciate the plumpness of his checks before shoving his dick right in.  
  
Patton screamed in pleasure. He started threw himself against Remus, wanting to feel the man deep inside of him. Remus obliged, drawing his hands across Patton’s chest where he could feel his heart beat. Holding him close enough that he could continue to suck and bite on his neck. All the while keeping pace as he pushing in and out of Patton’s hole.  
  
Again and again and again. They kept going. Remus pulling just far enough out so only the head remained before slamming back in again all the way to the base.  
  
Patton could feel himself getting close, the pleasure was building at his base, doubling every time Remus got close to his prostate. It didn’t help that Remus was running his tongue along his spine. Starting at Patton’s butt crack and slowly making his way up to the base of his skull like he was a popsicle. Hands were pushing at the places Remus had sucked sore, fingers playing with his nipples. Over and over again, he didn’t know how but Patton felt himself get even more aroused.  
  
His dick bounced as Remus slammed into him, precum splashing onto his chest “I’m getting close!” he called.  
  
Remus grunted, his hand grabbing for Patton’s dick. With one last push Remus hit Patton’s prostate with such force that Patton could no longer hold himself back and came. He knees felt weak and he would have collapse if it wasn’t for Remus’ hands holding him up by his hips.  
  
Remus put in a few more thrusts before he too released. Slowly he lowered Patton onto the bed and then flopped right next to him  
  
“That, was nice” Patton said, exhausted.  
  
“Yeah… hey tomorrow morning can you were your short sleeve shirt instead of your sweater? I want to see my work.”


	3. Day 3: Hate-fucking with Roman and Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not like they hate each other, but sex is such a better way to prove whos better than arguing.

Virgil and Roman didn’t hate each other, not anymore anyways. They had moved past that. Though that doesn’t mean they didn’t have their moments.  
  
“What the shit Princey!” Virgil yelled, slamming the door to Romans room behind him. The two had been at it all day. Roman suggested something stupid, Virgil trying to explain why that was a bad idea, Roman wouldn’t let it go, which lead to petty arguments throughout the day. Which all boiled into this.  
  
“Oh come on Emo Nightmare, I’m right and you know it” Their argument had involved so many things at this point, it didn’t even matter what they were arguing about, they only cared about proving the other wrong.  
  
“You’re insufferable” Virgil growled as he took off his jacket and threw it on the floor.  
  
“And you’ve been hanging out with Logan.” Roman followed up, removing his sash and unbuckling his belt “Is that why you have a stick up your ass? Did he lend you his?”  
  
“Do you want to find out?”  
  
“So much!” Roman grabbed Virgil’s shirt and dragged him down as they fell back onto the bed.  
  
Virgil immediately smashing his lips against the prince, affectively pinning him to the bed “You know sometimes” he breathed between kisses “I don’t know why I put up with you” Honestly, it was like he started fights sometimes. Didn’t the idiot did realize he could just ask for sex? Virgil pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he started trying to remove the royal costume, he probably didn’t anyways.  
  
“It’s because I’m hot” Roman smirked trying to run his hands through the others floppy hair and made a rather pathetic noise when Virgil pulled back.  
  
“We have the same face!” he spat. Why did Roman make his shirt so difficult to undo? “Dame it Princey, get your stupid shirt off before I just make it disappear”  
  
“Fine!” Roman sat up fast enough that he forced Virgil onto his butt at the end of the bed “But you deal with your tight pants, I am not getting tangled in those again!” for the third time… forth if you count the time Virgil used his pants to tie Romans hands to the bed post. Which totally doesn’t count because that was planned!  
  
“I thought you wanted to see if I had a stick up my ass?” Virgil teased. He did a little jump to wiggle his pants off, only for them to get stuck in the crook of his knees. Leaving his ass out and legs spread.  
  
Roman threw off his shirt and reached out to grab at the waist line and pulled. Virgil’s legs were forced free and the jeans disappeared into thin air. His dick happily bouncing as his feet fell back to the bed. “I can’t see any toys from here, want me to put one up there for you?”  
  
That got a laugh out of Virg “As if, I’m going to top you tonight”  
  
“Oh, you can be top” Roman leaned forward so he could run his fingers around Virgil’s base “But I am calling dips on your ass”  
  
Virgil mounded at the touch only for his face to heat up at his own sound. He swatted Romans hand away and pushed him back onto the bed. As they fell back, Virgil brushed up against the others leg, vanishing the pants and any remaining clothing so they finally were both naked. He grabbed Romans dick and began to pump “Well if your going to be the one fucking me,” he smiled “don’t do a sloppy job”  
  
Roman nodded and summoned a bottle of lube. Most of the sides don’t use the thing, fictional bodies rarely need to be prepared. But when Roman and Virgil were together, they couldn’t help but find a reason to touch each other’s holes. Prepping, scissoring, licking, all were fun ways of working the other up. Roman grabbed for Virgil’s hair once again, pulling him close with one hand while the other reached behind and grabbed his ass.  
  
“You little shit” Virgil moaned again, pushing back as Romans cold lube covered fingers moved into his crack. “I am going to ride you so hard neither of us will be able to walk tomorrow” his voice had gained a husky sound to it that sent thrills through Romans’ body. It didn’t help that Virgil had now grabbed both of their dicks and where now rubbing them together.  
  
“Perfect” The prince smirked. He began kissing him again, using the others neck to make sure he couldn’t get away. Virgil tried biting at Romans lips but the light side jammed his first finger into Virgil’s ass. Causing him to gasp allowing Roman an opening to shove his tongue in.  
  
They moved and moaned as one while Roman wiggled and worked his fingers in and out of the emo’s ass until he deemed it properly prepared. At that point Virgil shifted his knees so they pushed against Romans ribs, he lined up his ass as best he could and sat down hard, Romans rode sliding perfectly into his hole like they were made for each other.  
  
Neither could tell who was louder, both moaning and panting with pleaser. They didn’t start moving right away, instead Virgil started playing with the others nipples, squeezing and pinching, loving all the different kinds of noises he was making. Music. Lovely, sex fueled music.  
  
After a while of just teasing the poor prince, Virgil got bored and decided it was time he had some stimulation. Tucking his legs beneath him, Virgil gripped Romans shoulders and started to bounce. “Fuck!” he moaned, felling the others dick grind against his walls. “We should do this more often!”  
  
Roman was close to bliss, every time Virgil pounded down, Roman could feel his balls slap Virgil’s ass for only a second before the sensation was gone. Again, and again that beautiful ass push against his body. Roman grabbed Virgil’s butt just to feel like he had some sort of control over the rising pressure the two of them could feel growing in their stomachs.  
  
“Fuck!” Virgil moaned again; he really did seam to swear more as he got turned on “Why are you so good at this!”  
  
“Because I’m better than you”  
  
Virgil stopped his movement suddenly and reached behind him to grab Romans balls “Take that back!” he hissed.  
  
“Why?” Romans voice was an octave higher. He wanted to get back to having the other pleasure himself on top of him, but his pettiness won out “Afraid I’m right?”  
  
Virgil squeezed tighter “I’m not going to move an inch until you admit I’m right” he threatened.  
  
“What!”  
  
Virgil nodded, settling back on his knees and used his pinky to play with the hairs around Romans dick “neither of us are going to come until you say I’m right, and I have no problems” he dragged his nail around the base “making you suffer”  
  
Roman shuddered “Come on nightmare, you can’t do that”  
  
“I think I can” another stroke with a nail. Princey couldn’t help but arch his back at the sensation, if felt amazing. Virgil placed his free hand on Romans chest and pushed him back down to the bed “You and I will stay here, and we’ll both be disappointed. Than we’ll probably have to end up going to someone else to finish off. I’ll end up with Remus and you Janus. And that will be the end of it. So?” he leaned closer and gave a squeeze “Am I right?”  
  
“Nhm, Yes!” Roman caved “You’re right! Now please! Fuck me!”  
  
Virgil started moving immediately, pushing himself up to the tip of Romans dick before letting himself fall down hard. Over and over again, clenching and unclenching to try and hit just the right spot. He let his nails claw up Romans chest and the prince gripped his arms and thrusted back up into him.  
  
“Virg, I’m going to-”  
  
“Me to, just hold out a little longer” he continued to bounce, trying, trying. “Fuck Roman, just stretch your dick and- AH”  
  
Roman had let his dick grow just that extra half an inch to hit Virgil’s prostate perfectly. Virgil screamed in pleasure, tighten his ass and forcing Princey to lose control and blow his load into Virgil. The two moved for a little bit longer after that, ridding the orgasm out until every last drop had been spent.  
  
“I hate you” Virgil breathed, laying down on top of Roman.  
  
“I love you to” Roman smiled, drawing the emo into a hug.


	4. Day 4: Blindfolds with (bottom)Virgil and Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets tied to the bed and has to guess who is fucking him

Virgil had lost all sense of time. The other sides had come to him that morning with a suggestion of letting them have sex with him while he was blindfolded. The plan was to tie him to a bed and the other would come in one at a time and fuck him for 10 minutes each and at the end he had to guess the order. No toys besides the handcuffs would be used and the others are supposed to disguise their voice as much as possible so they all sounded the same if they chose to speak. 

He had, of course agreed. Under the condition he could keep a fidget cube to play with while he waited. The little cube was put on a string so he wouldn’t lose it and Virgil was thrown onto Roman’s bed, which had been deemed the safest room for group sex because of its minimal side effects on the visitor. 

Virgil had tried to keep time at first but got distracted after the first few minutes. With the blindfold on, everything was dark and Virgil was forced to experience the room though his other senses. Everything had a faint woodsy smell, like the pine needles that would often cling to Romans clothes after he came back from his adventure. The bed was extra soft to the point Virgil had to remind himself that he wasn’t sinking in. It wasn’t the best bed to have sex on as it was hard to hold any position, but sleeping wise it was fine.

At some point in time he thought he heard the door open, but nothing happened. Virgil waited, but there was no more noise or movement. But he couldn’t get rid of that feeling someone was watching him. The door never closed and there was just a hint of a draft so many they were all just watching him. Virgil would have hated them for that if the thought of them watching, seeing him there all tied up and waiting for someone to fuck him. Virgil could feel himself growing hard.

A chuckle came from beside his bed causing a mini heart attack in the emo. A hand grabbed his dick and started pumping. Warm breath was blown onto his legs followed by a licking sensation traveling down his thigh towards his crotch. Virgil spread his legs so the person could do what they wished. Two knees were shoved between his legs and the hands grabbed for his chest. 

Virgil was upset from the lack of sensation around his dick but it gave him a good hit about who was above him. The side pushed himself down and started a trail of kisses at Virgil’s shoulder and once he got to his neck, the side bite into him. 

He could feel the ting of facial hairs and was willing to put money on the idiot attacking him off was Remus.

The (most likely Remus) side staying for a few more minutes, rubbing Virgil, kissing and biting at his skin. The last few seconds he pulled away from Virgil and slid down to his crotch and ran his tongue around Virgil’s hole before getting up and disappearing. That was fine, this was just the first side to get him, getting hard was good enough for now.

Just enough time passes for Virgil to start to get antsy again when he felt a new pair of eyes on him. He let go of the fidget cube that he had been playing with and shifted slightly to get more comfortable. 

“You excited love?” Came a voice, it was neutral, the one they used when making fun of Thomas and held none of the catachrestic that distinguished any of the sides.

“Mh, yes!” he responded, he, unlike the others, could speak whenever he wanted. But it felt wrong. If no one else was talked, why should he. But this side didn’t seem to care. 

The new person came and leaned onto the bed, putting a hand next to his shoulders and resting their dick over his. The side grabbed both of their rods together in one hand and began to pump. Virgil had got just a bit soft during his short wait but the feeling of the other jerking themselves off using him fixed that right away. 

Virgil felt something reached out and brushed Virgil’s face, caressing his jaw and playing with the ends of the blind fold. Teasing that it might be pulled off any second and Virgil would discover how the person above him was. Not liking this idea, Virgil tried to pull away slightly. He didn’t want to know. The sensation went away and instead was replaced by a hand running though his hair, pulling at the locks that had been caught up in the knot. 

The two of them stayed like that, pumping and tugging. Despite the fist full of hair, this side acted gentle in their movements. The grabbing was carful not to hurt and held the same intent as a hug. The only one ever that soft was Patton.

Just as Virgil felt his dick begin to throb from the intention, the hands pulled away and Virgil was left alone.

The next side to appear didn’t waste much time at all. Whoever it was walked right up to Virgil, tapped his arm to let him know that someone was there, and climbed on top on him. This side sat near Virgil’s feet making the bed feel like it was on a small incline. The new side didn’t care to much about riling Virgil up, but more about getting him prepared. 

A hand went around his base and another went to his ass. The groping and stroking were certainly getting Virgil hard. Whoever was grabbing his ass had long nails and were using them to push at the edges of his hole, marking lines across his cheeks. 

Virgil wined when yet another nail circled his hole, only teasing, not going in. He tried to spread his legs further, to push himself up into whoever was above him, to get this side to do something!

There was movement and the hands moved from there spot, only to be replaced by a warmth swallowing his dick. Teeth barley touching his base as the side above him bobbed their head up and down as they sucked and licked. Nails continued to scratch around his legs and thighs, occasionally moving up to massage his hips. Virgil could feel himself grow harder with ever suck, like all the blood was being draw there by the sheer suction around his base.

His legs were pulled up and placed around the side’s shoulders, hands traveling up his thighs, one returning to grabbing and pinching at his ass while the other cupped his balls. Rolling them in the palm like they were just marble toys. Virgil bucked into the persons mouth, causing their chin to smack against his balls.

Just as Virgil started feeling a buildup of pressure inside of him, the mouth removed itself, the hands retracted, and all went still.

After a moment alone, Virgil was able to piece together that it was probably Roman who had just given him a blowjob if the pocking at his hole was anything to go by.

The second to the last side didn’t warn him. One moment he was alone, the next there was a pressure on his chest and hands resting on his collar bone. This person was sitting right above his erected dick, his tip just brushing the back of the side on top of him. 

Virgil felt his chest getting a massage, the mystery person leaning forward to use their entire arms to deliver pressure. But with every well-placed touch, the more desperate Virgil got. After everyone else had done something to his crotch, the lack of care down there by this one was annoying. He tried bucking into this person’s back, but they refused him, leaning forward even more. 

Hands moves inward, closer to his neck, not quite chocking but enough for Virgil to wiggle and moaned under the weight. “Shhhhh” came a voice. A kiss was planted on Virgil’s forehead, which he took as an opportunity to push his head up and kiss the person’s neck. He felt a small bit of pride for landing this, only to lose the touch of the other completely. The side moved to the bottom of the bed and lifted Virgil’s butt into the air forcing the emo to shift his legs to support his new position.

There was a moment pause where Virgil could hear the sound of this person sucking on something before cold fingers were shoved up his ass. “AH!” Virgil cried. He waiting for the other to shut him up but the other thing they did was force another finger in and start scissoring causing Virgil to cry even louder. He tried to muffle himself by biting on his lips though it could only help so much.

Virgil was stretched for a few minutes, he tried to relax as best he could so the other would be able to shove their fingers deeper inside of him. Another finger was added, and another. Virgil felt his body adjust to the growing mass entering his body. Once all 4 fingers were able to fit comfortably into his hole, the side removed his hand completely.

Only to push in a whole fist. 

Virgil screamed in pleaser. “Fuck!” he cried, it felt so good! Virgil’s knees spasmed, almost giving out. He would have fallen if the other hadn’t used a free hand to help support him. No attempts were made to stop him from making the noise, maybe he was wrong. Was this one Roman? Perhaps the other one was Janus?

Pressure was put again on his stomach, the palm of a hand pushing up from his bellybutton to his sternum. Nope, this was defiantly Janus, he was touchy. 

The fist was pushed deeper into Virgil making him moan even louder. It wasn’t close enough to hit his prostate but that was probably on purpose. He still had another person to get through after. But the fist was getting him close. Pounding into him, violently making his squirm and spasm with every thrust. 

“Close!” Virgil managed to get out.

Suddenly his ass was empty, a kiss was placed on his bellybutton, and he was alone.

Virgil whined about being denied once again. He still had one more, one more side to get through. If he was right than the next and last one would be Logan. Logan would know that he needed release and would take care of him properly. The fidget cube was in his hand again, to try and distract him from the ache in his groin.

He waited far longer for the last side to arrive than he had the others. Finally, there was a noise to his left and a small tap on his hand. Virgil positioned himself one last time and was happily greeted with two warm hands on his thighs, rubbing up and down his skin.

Virgil was tired of being prepared so he lifted his leg up and swung it on top of the others hips, lifting his ass off the bed. He got lucky really, almost smacking the other in the ribs, but it got the message across. He could hear a small laugh followed by “ok” before the side lined up and penetrated.

His hole was already loose from Janus so the new dick didn’t cause any discomfort. Virgil wanted to grab the ass of the side above him and he was fucked, but the handcuffs prevented him from accomplishing this. So instead he started moving his hips roughly with Logan's rhythm. A hand went grabbed at his throbbing dick and began to pump. 

Everything moved in perfect time, they could set their sex to a metronome despite Virgil’s attempt to ruin it. Logan didn’t pull all the way out before shoved back in, balls deep. In and out until both their breaths were ragged and they were left panting.

“I’m going to cum” Virgil warned.

“Me to” came the voice “Just a little bit” the side shoved in, hitting his spot perfectly.

Virgil screamed, clenching as warm ropes were forced out of him. Logan pumped a few more times before he too came.

Instead of falling down with him, the side disappeared. A second of silenced followed before his blindfold was removed. 

“Hey there Virg” Patton smiled. All the sides were circling the bed, Remus already flopping next to him while Patton folded up the piece of fabric that he been around his head. “Do you have your answer ready?”

“Yeah… I think I do”


	5. Day 5: Size Difference (Micro/Macro) with Remus and Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus makes shrinking cakes for Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have accidently written Micro/Macro instead of size difference, whoops

Remus was so excited with his new creation. Him and Roman had watched Alice in Wonderland the night before and they both had been inspired. Remus had no clue what Roman had run off and made but Remus took over the kitchen and decided to make a collection of small tea cakes. And a drink, of course, you always need a drink for these kinds of occasions. 

“What are you up to?” Logan had walked in on him. No surprise, this was the public kitchen that he was using, but it had the good flour in it.

“Oh Logan! You’re just in time!” Remus grabbed the tray of tiny tea cakes “Want to have sex?”

Logan signed “You’re always so straightforward Remus” he looked down at the tray “I’m assuming these are not normal cakes? If you would like to use this in intercourse, then may I recommend we wait until we are in one of our rooms to consume them.”

“Yeah, whatever teach” He grabbed Logan's hand and they sunk down together. 

Remus had chosen his room for this adventure, figured it would fit the Wonderland feeling. He threw the tray down on his bedside and happily plopped down onto the bed. 

Logan sat down next to him, already removing his necktie. “So what do these do, exactly?” he asked.

“The more you eat, the more you shrink!” Remus cheered “I was thinking of playing with sizes today, we could keep shrinking you until your no bigger than a pin needle!”

While that wasn’t an unattractive idea, Logan was doubtful “Will I be the only one who will be shrinking?”

“Well it kind of defeats the point if we’re both the same size. Look, I even made a drink to make you grow again! So can we? Please!”

Logan sighed “sure”

Remus smiled and pushed Logan so he laid back on the bed. “I’m going to put my hand up your ass Lo Berry, and then you will start eating the cake!” he exclaimed as he stripped the logical side “I’ll keep fingering you until my hand no longer fits! After that, I’ll put you up my ass and fuck myself with a dildo!”

So straight forward… Logan would have signed again is it hasn’t felt redundant. He ran his hands over Remus’ chest, disappearing the clothes he touched. “Just get to work” 

The dark side flipped Logan over and shoved in a bottle of lube. He did not open the bottle, but it was only a place holder while he reached over and grabbed a cake to put in Logan's hand “Now don’t eat this all at once!” he warned and went back to the beautiful ass.

Pulling the bottle out he opened it and rubbed it on his hands. Normally he didn’t like using lubricant, but since Lo would be shrinking instead of stretching, he would do it just this once. After his hands were covered Remus chucked the bottle somewhere behind him and poked his first finger in.

Doing his best not to moan, Logan took his first bite of the cake. Only a little bit a first as he didn’t know how strong the effects were. It tasted oddly like mint. As he swallowed, warmth filled his stomach and sent shivers down to his base. He could feel his walls tightening around Remus’ finger, though that might have just been from arousal. 

Remus continued to wiggle until he added a second figure and started scissoring. Logan did not take another bite, worried if he did he would be shrunk before all the fingers were in. Remus continued to stretch him, prodding his inside to see what kind of reaction he could get out of Logic.

“Fuck Remus!” Logan cursed. It had felt unreasonable good, and he had the sudden urge to take another bite out of the cake. If it was just a small one, it wouldn’t do much. As he did, the shivering sensation filled his body again followed by a flooding sensation of warmth. The warmth traveled through him before swirling and settling in his dick.

Remus added another finger. It felt so tight in his ass, his walls closing around them. “Does that feel good slut?” Remus asked, leaning forward to whisper it in his ear.

“So good!” Logan called. He tired to move again, to take another bite of the tea cake, but a hand stopped him.

“Not yet” Remus whispered. “We don’t want you any smaller or else I won’t fit anymore. You’ve already lost so much height.”

Logan looked up; the dark side did look bigger. If he had been thinking properly, he would have been able to calculate that with just two bite, he had already shrunk a few feet. But the looming face of the dark creativity and the pressure in his ass was all Logan could think about. Remus had to lower himself so Logan would be looking in his eyes and not his chest, he looked so small.

Logan was making the most adorable face, according to Remus, all confused and lustful. He wanted to take another bite but his hand was still covered. Instead he conceded and moved his attention to his own groin. His dick had been left unattended so far and that simple would not do. Logan grabbed his own shaft and stroked it softly as Remus went back to shoving more things up his hole. 

Finally the last finger was in and after a few last twirls, Remus formed a fist and pushed.

Logan moaned pathetically as his ass was abused. Remus refused to get anywhere close to his prostate but someone was still doing everything right. 

His grip around his dick loosened and his body shook from Remus pounding him. “Remus please!” he cried. His stomach was burning, he needed more. He yearned for the mint that made everything feel good “Let me finished the damn cake!”

Before he knew it, the rest of the tea cake was pushed through his lips. The crisp mint covered his mouth and his nose tingled from the flavor. Warmth spread though his body. He barely noticed when Remus removed his hands and got off of the bed. Everything felt good, a heavy feeling sat in his stomach, pressure pooled in his groin. The room suddenly felt wrong, like he was looking at it through a telescope. But his head felt to fuzzy to even understand what that meant and instead he closed his eyes and focused on the burning warmth.

Logan laid there in bliss for a while, overwhelmed with pleasure. Remus took the opportunity to go to his special box to find his favorite fleshlight. It wasn’t really a fleshlight, really it was more of a silicone tube on his own creation and would wrap around his dick and vibrate. He had made different ones for different occasions, but a normal tube would work for now. He was already having fun in other ways tonight.

Also grabbing a large blue dildo, string, and the lube he had thrown. Remus skipped back to his bed, penis bouncing with every step. 

“You awake my berry?” He asked leaning over to examine the sheets. While he looked where Logan last laid, he squirted the bottle into his hole.

Logan opened his eyes, above him was the naked dark side, now gigantic. No, that wasn’t right. He had shrunk. True to Remus’ words, Logan was now the size of a pin needle, just a bump against the bed. 

“I’m going to tie you to the dildo now teach!” Remus called. His voice sounded so loud to Logan, but everything felt like it had been turned up. “I’m putting you on the tip so you have a chance to breath but that means you got to hold on extra tight for me ok? Don’t want you getting lost up there”

Logan nodded and allowed Remus to pick him up. His tiny body was secured with the string and once it was double checked that he wouldn’t be going anywhere, Remus laid down on the bed and spread his ass.

“Last chance to back out Logan” but Logan was too far gone. He needed this, the burning in his groin was growing stronger with every passing second and he didn’t know how much longer he would last. The little ropes stopped him from reaching his dick as his arms where now too short to reach it on their own and he couldn’t bend forward. 

“Please, just do it” he moaned. It was barely loud enough to be heard, but someone Remus did and shoved the dildo right up his own ass. 

Logan felt pressure everywhere around him. Remus’ walls were slick and it was an easy glide as the toy was put into position. No doubt the dark side had widened his entrance to make this happen.

Remus laid down with his leg spread, sliding his own dick into the fleshlight and turned it on. The silicon vibration made the dark side arch his back. Inside of him Logan was feeling his movement. The walls around him shifted and the tip of the dildo was pushed up with Logan attached. 

The fake dick began to move, Remus had grabbed the base and was pushing it in and out. Logan was rubbed along the walls; his entire body being used like a toy to pleasure Remus. His dick was being brushed in all directions; the abused shaft stuck straight up into the air allowing it to be swallowed by the folds of Remus. 

Remus couldn’t hear the tiny moans coming from Logan, but he liked to imagine he could. Either way Remus was certainly making enough noise for the both of them.  


A hand grasped at the sheets while the other pumped the dildo, making sure to keep a rough pace. Logan loved consistency. A constant thrust that would push the tiny side deeper and deeper until he hit that little bundle of nerves that acted like a trigger for instant pleasure. Logan would be the one hitting it, not the dildo. That was why he had put Logic on the tip, so he would be the reason Remus came.

Poor tiny Logan could barely take all the stimulation, everything was so much, the constant touching, the smashing of flesh and silicon. He was going deeper with every thrust yet his bounds held tight, not letting him got lost in the cavern. 

Deeper, deeper. Remus felt himself getting close, just a little bit more 

Logan felt it when he hit the right spot. The walls around him tightened and shook, the thrusts staggered. Since he was still close enough to the spot, Logan reached out and pushed again into the prostate. 

Suddenly he was being thrusted again, being slammed repeatably into the same spot tiny dick first. Logan didn’t even try and hold back and came hard inside of Remus.

After a few minutes of being used to the point of falling into an overstimulated daze, Logan felt the dildo being pulled out and set gently against the bed. A drop of a sugary drink was poured onto him and Logan did his best to swallow what he could. When he came back to awareness, Logan was full size again with Remus hugging his side.

“I want a shower” he mumbled, curling into the dark side “Hey Remus” he added.

“Yes my berry?”

“Keep those cake for me”


	6. Day 6: Mirrors with Roman and Janus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finds a mirror that shows his hearts desire and decides to make it kinky

Roman was just about as subtle as his brother when he wanted something. Everyone knew he was up to something when they saw him carrying a giant mirror much larger than himself, into Janus’ room. 

“Roman, please do not tell me what you are doing” Janus signed as Roman enlarged the doorway to fit the mirror. 

“Well” Roman smiled “This here, is a mirror of desire! It reflects back to you whatever you want most at the moment”

“And why is it in my room?”

Romans blushed “Well, I, uh” he spluttered.

Janus waved his hand “Tell the truth” he commanded in an almost nonchalant way.

“I want to use it for sex!” The words blurted out without Romans permission. He slapped his hand over his mouth, ears turning pink to match his face

Oh. Oh! Well then. “If that is what you want…” Janus unclasped his mantel “Should we lay it out and fuck on top of it or leave it up against the wall?” He glanced into the mirror, looking at Roman. In the reflection the male was already naked, bright red scratches running down his spine. Janus looked away before he got to distracted. 

For his part Roman looked around the room and down on his feet “I think being on top of it would be nice” he mumbled. Roman always looked so cute when he was flustered. 

“Alright then” Together they moved the piece of glass onto the floor. Once that was done Janus walked behind Roman and started taking his clothes off. He made it slow, kissing the skin as it was revealed. As Janus slipped lower he slid down Romans pants slowly and running his lips down the others leg.

“Mh, Janus” Roman mumbled “When do I get to touch you?”

“Not tonight love. Tonight, I want all your attention on yourself” the snake smirked, rising just enough to plant a kiss on the tail bone “That’s what a mirror is for anyways”

Roman moaned “I think I can do that” his voice was a slightly higher pitch than normal. Good.

Janus disappeared his clothes and lowered the other to the glass. It was cold to the touch but that would soon be fixed, Roman always got so warm when he was aroused, like a little red fire.

Once Princey was on his hands and knees Janus reached down and began jerking him off. “Look into the mirror for me” came his smooth words “Tell me what you see”

Roman made sure he was thinking of sex when looking down so he wouldn’t see a tray of cookies instead of Janus. Looking down, the image reflected back was much the same. Him on all fours naked with Janus’ hand around his dick. But in the mirror, he had already lost much of his composure. His mirror self was lost in lust, eyes unfocused, tongue lolled. Mirror Janus was pounding into, their bodies pushing together.

“What do you see Roman?”

“Us” he breathed “You. Screwing me so hard that I forget my name”

“I’m willing to make that happen” Janus smirked and with one swift movement he slid his dick into Roman. Neither moved their hips at first, Janus allowing Roman to continue starting at his own reflection while getting a hand job. 

Janus himself only spared a passing glance at the mirror. He to saw mirror Roman being fucked senseless. Panting, sweating, all flushed and hard. Janus wanted to make his Roman look like that. 

Slowly he began to rock, slowing down his hand to match the thrusts. Every once and a while he would lean down and kiss Romans back just to watch him arc at the unexpected contact. 

It didn’t take long for Roman to be as hard as a rock. Looking down at himself, watching himself getting pounded into. He looked so hot, all spread out, dick bouncing against the glass. His own knees felt weak from leaning on the glass. It was so tempting to lower himself and try and rub his own dick again the mirrors versions. 

“You look so beautiful love” Janus whispered. Roman had been so focused on the mirror Janus he hadn’t noticed when the real one had bent down to whisper in his ear. “Both of you” He licked the light sides ear, sending shivers down his spine. “Do you like watching yourself? Do you like watching your dreams be fulfilled?”

So much! All he wanted was to match the mirror. He wanted to loss all thought, to only feel the glass under his hands and a dick in his ass. The pleasure was pooling in his balls as he watched himself get fucked. 

Janus started to lose rhythm. He couldn’t stop glancing at the mirror, watching Roman lose himself in the lust of his reflection. 

Roman lowered himself a little bit, not enough to lose Janus, but just enough that his tip would press against the glass when he bounced. His reflection was at the same pace now, every time he touched the mirror, so would his reflection. He was moaning, he couldn’t control the noises coming out of his mouth. 

Janus continued to thrust, pushing deep inside of him and stoking his dick. The glass was warm to the touch now, making it feel like he was holding hands with his reflection. Fuck it was so hot watching himself get screwed. 

The pressure continued to build; he didn’t know how much longer he could take it.

“It’s ok sweetie” Janus soothed; the snake put in a few hard thrusts “You can come”

Roman splattered all over the mirror, his reflection gone. Janus continued to stroke him, easing him though his orgasm. His grip tightened when he came inside of Roman but that was ok, Roman didn’t have the energy to help finish him off anyways.

They both were out of breath and exhausted. Roman tried to look at Janus through the mirror but nothing was there. “My knees hurt” he finally said. “If you want cuddles, we’re moving to the bed”

“Agreed”


	7. Day 7: Fingering with Patton and Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy morning fingering

Patton loved making Virgil squirm. It was cute. The way Virgil’s normally pale face light up red like a Christmas light. It was easiest with toys, or doing it a place where they could get caught. But on days they were just in bed having fun, a couple of fingers up the ass were perfectible acceptable as well. 

The two of them were curled up in Patton’s bed. The night before Virgil had showed up upset from a nightmare and Patton and let him stay. A good night rest later and neither of them felt like leaving. They had been playing with each other’s hair, biting each other’s ears, even the occasional nipple play, but the idea of full-blown sex wasn’t in the wheel house. It simple wasn’t that kind of morning. 

Soft hands curled over Virgil’s back and danced over his checks, “Would you mind if I touch you?” Patton whispered.

Virgil snuggled close to his chest and nodded. Adorable. 

Morality inched his way closer so it would be more comfortable for both of them. He gently lifted Virgil’s leg and draped it over his own so that he would have better access to his hole. Slowly Patton slipped his hand below Virgil’s waist line and began to grope his ass.

“Mh, Patton.”

“Yes love?” Patton smiled, lifting Virgil’s chin to look up at him

“Do you want me to give you a hand job?”

Patton chuckled “Not today, no need to get to excited this morning” his hand slipped between the crack “I’ll be fine just watching you”

Virgil tucked himself closer as Patton pushed his first finger in. All close and warm, Patton could feel the tiny arch of movement the emo made when he wiggled his finger. When he added a second Virgil only got cuter, letting out little moans that were so nice to listen to.

Scissoring the two brought out even better noise. “Patton” Virgil cried, he was about to say more but another moan worked its way through his throat, cutting himself off. 

“I know sweetie” he added another finger “you’re doing great”

Virgil was breathing hard. He let his hand drift down and pumped his dick in time with Patton’s fingers. When another finger was added and Virgil’s breath caught “Patton!” he moaned loudly. He started rutting himself again the side. A whole hand was in his ass now and Patton showed no sign of slowing down. 

He reached deep inside of Virgil, stretching his fingers to brush against the spot the turned Virgil to goo. The emo shook in his arms, pushing closer into him. Patton loved the desperate thrusts Virgil was trying to give him. Patton pressed harder, getting another adorable noise.

“Fuck, I’m close”

“Then cum” Patton slammed his fingers against Virgil’s Spot, drawing cries out of the side.

Virgil’s body spasmed as he lost control. He dry hummed Patton’s side until the last drop left him. “Fuck” he breathed “That was good”

“Oh come on Virg, no need to swear so much”


	8. Day 8: Swinging/Partner Swap with Logan and Janus and Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets pissed at Janus and instead of finishing him off, throws him at Logan

Janus and Virgil were in the middle of sex when they started arguing. That itself wasn’t uncommon, they had a rough relationship at best but they usually ignored the worst of it while fucking each other. 

“You’re such a dick Janus” Virgil yelled. He had stopped his movement and instead devoted all his attention to glaring at the other.

“And here I was thinking you like dicks” Janus smirked. Virgil was being a brat again and refusing to let go of his grudge against the rest of the dark sides. 

“You know what, no.” Virgil pulled away “I’m done, I don’t want to have sex with you anymore”

“Oh come on Virgil, we are both still hard” he reach out and tried to stroke Virgil’s leaking dick.

Virgil swatted his hand away “Than find someone else” he growled.

“Like who?”

Suddenly Janus felt himself being pushed down, sinking out of the room and into the hallway. Virgil didn’t seem to care that they were both still butt naked as he banged his hand against Logan's door. “Logan! Open up! I have something for you”

It took a little longer than necessary for Logan to open the door. He stood here in shook for a moment, looking at the two naked sides before sighing and letting them in. “What do you want?”

Virgil pushed Janus into the room and slammed the door behind them “You take him” he hissed “He pissed me off and I don’t want to have sex with him anymore”

Logan looked at the two of them up and down “And what about you?” he asked

“I’m going to Roman, he enjoys hate sex”

“Well he’s in here.” Logan turned around and pointed to the bathroom “You’re welcome to take him but we’d also wouldn’t mind having you both”

Virgil shook his head “No, I told you I don’t want to be with Janus right now. Thanks for the switch” and with that he marched into the bathroom and disappeared. Janus thought he could hear the two talking before it went silent.

“Ok then” Logan looked back at Janus “I assumed you’ve already been prepped?” Janus nodded “Alright, get on the bed”

The bed wasn’t overly big like some of the other sides but Janus still felt weird about laying out on it. Honestly, he was still a little disorientated for suddenly being thrown out of Virgil’s room mid sex. He looked over at Logan, who was taking his time removing his clothes “Oh Logan, please don’t hurry up. It’s not like denial has any side effects” 

Logan rolled his eyes, yanking down his pants in one move he turned and climbed on top of Deceit “How quick do you want to cum?” he asked, reaching down and playing with the still erected penis.

“As fast as you can make me”

Logan smiled and flipped Janus so he could get a good view of his ass. Virgil had done a good job stretching and preparing the hole. It looked so sad empty so Logan couldn’t help leaning forward and sticking his tongue in. 

That got a noise out of Janus. It felt so gentle after Virgil’s aggressive thrusts, the dark side could practically feel himself melting at the touch. 

The tongue flicked around his insides, tasted the lube that was spread around his walls. His breath became ragged, his dick started leaking again. Fuck, Logan was good! A hand reached down and stoked his dick and he couldn’t help but hiss at the pleasure.

Logan smirked and removed his tongue “You feeling good?” he asked, kissing Deceit’s back. For his part, the snake started bucking into Logans stomach to try and get something in his ass again. Not wanting to prolong his suffering, Logan lined up and pushed his dick in.

“Fuck!” Janus didn’t wait to adjust and started moving himself up and down. This was way better than Virgil. Virgil. Janus imagined what it would be like having him here to watch Logan pleasure the snake so much better than Virgil ever did. 

Logan continued to rub his dick in time with his thrusts. Janus could barely think, all he wanted to do was fuck himself against Logan. Have the side push deeper and deeper inside of him until they both lost control. 

Janus could feel his knees going week at the thought, the two of them in bliss together. A hand curled up onto his chest to hold him. “Just a little bit longer” Logan whispered and left small his on his ear.

“Harder!” Janus yelled “Please! Make me cum!”

Logan couldn’t deny that. He threw his hips against the dark side again and again until Janus was a moaning mess. With one last thrust he hit his prostate and Janus came hard. Logan continued to thrust though. Milking the side for all he was worth before he to came. 

Out of breath, Logan pulled out and admired his work. If Virgil was ever dumb enough to leave his work incomplete, Logan would have no problems finishing it off.


	9. Day 9: Sleepy Sex with Logan and Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has a wet dream and Logan wakes him up to deal with it

Logan knew he would regret allowing Patton to stay the night. The moral side was always so clingy in his sleep and would wrap his arms around Logan and never let him go. 

“Mh Logan” Patton muttered. Morality always talked in his sleep. Sometime it made sense, other times Logan felt best just to ignore it. “Logan!” he said slightly louder.

Logan felt something hard against his leg. Oh, Patton was having a wet dream. That was uncommon of the moral side. “Patton” Logan whispered trying to shake him awake “Patton wake up”

It took a few moments before Patton opened his eyes “Wh-what?” his hand fell down brushing against his crotch “Oh” he muttered, face turning bright red “I’m sorry”

Logan shook his head “It’s ok. Do you want some help?” he asked touching Patton’s hand over the others boner.

Morality’s blushing face turning bright scarlet “yeah” he muttered.

It didn’t take long for both of them to be stripped of their clothes. Logan climbed onto of Patton, spreading his legs. Not seeing the need for time consuming prep, Logan slid right in to the waiting hole.

“Ah! Logan!” Patton cried, readjusting and stretching himself to fit the side. His cries turned to loud moans when Logan started massaging his dick. Logan was always so good with his hands, the way his palm moved across his shaft, it felt like Patton was still dreaming. 

It felt so good, having Logan fuck him and play with his dick. Patton barely needed to do anything other than the occasional noise to keep Logic going. 

“Patton” Logan called. He sounded so far away. Patton opened his eyes, when had he closed them “You still awake Pat?”

“Yeah…” He yawned. Logan looked significantly sweeter than he did last Patton checked. Maybe he did fall asleep. The rhythmic thrusting was so hypnotic, and Lo looked so good all shiny and damp. “You look pretty” Patton mumbled, closing his eyes again.

Logan felt like signing. He wasn’t all to interested in fucking an unresponsive body, that was more Remus’ domain. But he was already hard and inside of Patton, who himself was dripping precum, might as well.

As Patton drifted off again, Logan began thrusting harder. He focused on the way Patton’s butt bounced or the way his soft face was so perfectly relaxed. With every thrust, his entire body moved, accepting the pounding like it was made for this. 

Logan could feel himself beginning to climax and didn’t stop it. He filled Patton’s ass with his cum and finished the other side off with a few more jerks of his hands. 

He took a moment to admire his work. Patton fast asleep, covered in his own cum and ass dripping Logan’s. Yeah. This was fun.


	10. Day 10: Aphrodisiacs with Roman and Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Romans turn to make a treat that drives the eater insane and Patton oh so gladly puts it in his mouth.

Roman had taken over the kitchen. He did this from time to time but normally he warned whoever was on cooking duty beforehand. Going by the annoyed looking Patton in the doorway, he had forgotten to do that today. 

Trying to cover up the mess of flower and bottles real quick as Roman turned to Patton and said in the most inconspicuous way possible “Heeeeyyyy, Pat” 

“If you were planning on making diner tonight you could have just told me” Patton smiled as he entered the kitchen.

“Well, no, it’s not, it’s not for dinner” the prince spluttered “I ah, remember how Remus was talking about that cake he made for Logan a few days ago?”

Poor morality’s face light up “Uh yes, he went on quite a detailed rant about that. Are you trying to-”

“No!” Roman shouted “Well, sort of. He mentioned that it had a side effect of being an aphrodisiac and well, he lent me the bottle of the ingredient that caused that and” he started mumbling the rest of his words and was doing his best to not look Patton in the eye. He thought he heard the words ‘sex’ and ‘fun’ and ‘I blame Remus’ coming out of Roman’s mouth. 

It was pretty cute actually, seeing creativity all flustered while dressed in a frilly apron and covered in flour. Patton skipped over to Roman and gave him a quick little peck of on the lips. Roman’s brain took a few seconds break and in that time Patton was able to grab the small cookie on the counter and pop it in his mouth. He was in the mood for sex anyways.

The cookie melted in his mouth leaving an oddly minty taste and dripped warmth down into his gut that pooled in his base. He let out a heavy moan as his knees went weak and he had to lean himself against Roman for support.

“Wait! Patton” Roman yelled, wrapping his arms around morality’s waist to prevent the side from falling to the floor “You weren’t supposed to eat that all at once!”

“You’re so warm” Patton mumbled. Roman looked down at the side, his cheeks still carried a dusting of pink and his eyes were completely dilated from the sudden rush of lust. “Mh, Roman, you’re so cute, you know”

Roman felt like panicking, he didn’t want the other sides to see Patton like this. “Ah, let’s get you to your room” he said before grabbing the plate of cookies and sinking the two of them out.

Once in Patton’s room, things only got worse. The entire room smelled like mint and Roman didn’t even have enough time to throw Patton on the bed before he was attacking his neck. He pinned Roman against the wall and started undressing him. “Mh, Roman, why do you wear so many clothes” he giggled. Patton’s eyes had completely lost focus. All he could think about was the burning warmth in his ball and the glow of Roman’s skin. 

He was so hard and his pants were so tight he had to pull away for just a moment to vanish his clothes. Roman took that opportunity to grab the side and all but chuck him onto the bed. “Patton” he breathed “I know you are excited but I am not interested in wall sex”

Patton didn’t bother giving a response, he just wrapped his arms around Roman and kissed him. 

His mouth tasted like mint. It tasted so good Roman couldn’t help but lean in, wanting more. He tasted like warmth and all things good. He could feel him mind slipping, oh, Patton probably still had some crumbs on his lips, was that really all he needed?

Patton pulled back to breath “Oh Roman” he moaned. His dick was hard against his chest now, precum pouring out of it “Please, you have to fuck me!”

It was impossible to say no to those lust filled eyes. Roman pinned Patton down onto the bed and started leaving trails of kisses all over the exposed skin. Every time their skin came in contract with each other it felt like tiny bolts of burning pleasure arched between them. “Fuck, Patton” he breathed, his dick was throbbing, begging to be put to use. “I only got a few crumbs, you must be going insane”

Patton couldn’t help it, he giggled. His hands curled tightly around the prince’s sides “I want you so bad” he moaned “Do you have more? You brought the cookies with you right, can I have another? Please!”

He did. That had been a mistake. Roman looked over by the wall where Patton had pinned him, sitting innocently on the floor was the pile of sweets. But going over there would make him leave Patton. Let go of the sparking lovely body. Patton was so soft, he didn’t want to let go. Couldn’t.

The sweets called to him. But Patton was right there, looking all needy and lustful.

Roman couldn’t do it. The heat in his stomach wouldn’t let go of him. He returned his attention back to Patton’s lips. They were so soft, so desperately in need of attention. Roman attacked them with all he could, allowing himself to get lost in his lust. 

“Please” 

Neither of them could take it anymore. The two sides fell into each other, kissing and grabbing. They felt so warm, they were so needy. Fuck, they couldn’t get enough of each other.

Patton was the first to stop with the teasing. He let go of Romans sides and started pumping his dick. 

“Oh, Patton” Roman moaned, rutting his hips to match with the stokes. Not wanting the other to feel left out, Roman also gripped the others shaft. 

They thrusted against the other over and over again. Kisses at each other until the fires in them were equal.

Patton was the first to cum. His face scrunched up and his breath hitched before spewing hot ropes all over his lover. 

Roman wasn’t done however, he flipped Patton over onto his back and began scissoring his hole in preparations. Patton screamed in pleasure as the prince’s warm fingers felt around his rim and inched inside of him. He moaned as a tongue ran up his spine. Poor Patton was already hard again and begging. 

“Please! Please!” He yelled “Roman, please fuck me!”

His begging retuned to incoherent sounds when Roman shoved his dick into Patton’s hole and started banging his hips against his ass.

The plump cheeks turned red from the slapping of skin, Roman couldn’t help but think they looked just like Patton’s face when he had first swallowed the aphrodisiac laced cookie. Roman’s own face was just as red now for the effort and licking the crumbs off of Patton. 

Patton couldn’t think of anything but Roman. The little rush of pleasure he got every time their thrusts came together, when their skin sparked and made the most delightful sounds. “Roman!” he yelled.

“Fuck, Patton I’m close” but it was to late. Roman lost control and came inside of Patton. The rush of warmth between them was to much for Patton and he came a second time.

Finally, both of their strengths gave out and they fell on to each other breathing hard.

“Roman?” Patton breathed, holding on tight to the prince.

“Yeah?”

“Make more of those for me, will you?” he asked.

“Only if you pace yourself next time”


	11. Day 11: Sex Toys with Remus and Janus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus allows Remus to use what ever kind of toy he wants on him

Remus was very happy when Janus said he wanted to use toys in their sex that night. Remus had just got to thinking that their sex had been a little to vanilla lately and this addition would spice things right up!

“Because it’s your choice, I’ll let you pick!” Remus cheered as he put yet another shoe box of stuff into his arms “I have dildos and vibrators and flesh lights if you want basic stuff. There’s also gags and cuffs and whips and leather. Not to mention all the wonderful things of my imagination!”

Janus felt like signing. He had entered Remus’ room after being overworked and he wanted something to help him relax. One thing led to another and he had gotten the bright idea to mention the collection Remus was oh so proud about. Leading to the dark twin going off talking about it and not even paying attention to the naked snake on his bed. Who, for the record, had already gone through the trouble of getting himself hard before entering the room.

“Remus” Janus eventually called “Just put something up my ass that moves and you can figure out the rest”

Remus stared at him for a second, then down at the boxes, and then back at Janus. Suddenly the dark side of creativity was on top of the snake, knocking him back and pinning him to the bed. Remus ran his tongue along Janus’ jawline right where it transitioned from scales to skin. 

It took a few moments for Janus’ brain to process the sudden change of view and when he finally did the elegant words that came out of his mouth were “Fuck you’re hot”

“I know I am” Remus smirked. He ran his hands up Deceit’s sides, grabbing his arms in the process and cuffing them together “But what are you?”

“Yours” Janus breathed.

Remus slammed his mouth against Janus’, teeth clanking together. Janus wrapped his arms over Remus’ neck, pulling him closer. He was to focused on getting Remus to put his tongue in his mouth to notice when a hand pulled away from his body and reached into a stray toy box. He did notice when a toy was suddenly pressed into his entrance and turned on.

“Fuck!” Janus yelled in pleasure. The vibrator Remus had chosen was bright yellow in color and had little beads running down the length of it that rubbed against the snake’s walls. “Oh! Remus! Fuck!”

Remus was very proud of his choice, to get Janus to a blubbering mess so quickly was not something easily accomplished. Janus only lost more control when Remus stopped kissing him and moved to the throbbing dick. 

He licked up a few drips of precum before putting the entire shaft into his mouth, balls resting against his chin. Remus titled his head back so he was able to look Janus in the eyes while he sucked him off.

It was so hot, watching Remus stuff his mouth. Curling his tongue around Janus’ shaft, looking up at him with lust filled eyes. In one hand the side was holding the remote to the vibrator and Janus watched as Remus clicked the button to turn it up.

The vibrator speed up causing Janus to arch his back and buck into Remus’ mouth, the tip of his dick bounced against the back of the dark creativities throat. Remus took it in stride, bobbing his head with Janus’ thrusts to get the most pleasure out of it.

Just when Janus was on the brink of an orgasm, Remus pulled away and stopped the vibrator. 

“Remus I swear to-”

“Oh shut it snake” Remus smirked as he pulled the toy out “I still need to fuck you so you’re not allowed to cum yet” He slid a ring onto Janus’ wet dick and flipped the side over so he was now face down against the bed. Remus lined himself up with the abused asshole and shoved in.

Janus moaned. Remus was so thick compared to the vibrator he had to stretch his walls to take it all. 

“Fuck! Yes! Please!” was all Janus could manage to say as Remus pushed his face into the pillows and he ground into his ass. The ring started to vibrate, torturing Deceit with the reminder that he was not allowed to release. He tried rubbing himself against the sheets to get some kind of stimulation under his own control but Remus grabbed his hips and held his ass in the air as he continued to fuck him.

It didn’t take long before Remus came hard into his ass, thick ropes filling his hole, but he didn’t stop, his pace didn’t even faulter as he continued to fuck the begging side. He pounded into him without mercy, refusing to listen to his pleads to be allowed to release. No safe word, no stopping. That was Remus’ rule. 

Over and over again, Remus pushed deep into Janus, thrusting against his prostate. The ring’s speed increased like the vibrator did, shaking and stimulating his dick in ways a human never could. It felt so good!

Without warning, Remus reached down and pulled the ring free. His hand had barely left the splash zone when Janus came hard. His entire body was shaking, shoulders and back arching in pleasure. Remus continued to thrust before he came again for the second time in Janus’ ass. He quickly summoned a butt plug from his pile and sealed up the hole before a single drop of semen could drip out.

Janus was left a panting mess and Remus couldn’t be prouder.


	12. Day 12: Orgy with Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pushing two beds together to fit all the sides though Janus has to be the one to make sure Roman and Remus aren't in the room at the same time

It had been a busy day to say the least. It had started when Remus barged into the common space right before dinner saying that they had been working too hard and needed sex to relax. Logan agreed that it would be a good stress releaser, Janus was all for the self-care, Virgil didn’t mind, and Patton was already making out with Roman on the couch so why not bring the others in. Roman did have some problems, he didn’t want to have sex while his brother was in the room, that was gross. 

“You guys could split your time” Virgil suggested “Rock paper scissors for who gets to prep us and who gets to finishes us off.”

“We can compensate you for your loss later” Logan adds.

The twins looked at each other for a moment before agreeing. They hated splitting their things, but for this, it would be fine. The two faced each other and prepared to duel “Rock! Paper! Scissors!” they yelled. Roman put down paper while Remus chose rock.

“Yes!” Remus yelled “I call dibs on finishing!” 

And so that was how all the sides, minus Remus, found themselves in the room dedicated to Creativity. In truth it was one room that was usually separated by a temporary wall but for tonight the wall had been taken down and the beds pushed together to create a space big enough of the six of them.

Roman was the one to take the led, grabbing Patton and making both their clothes vanish. “Mind if I top you?” He whispered, drawing Patton close and pressing kisses into his collar bone.

Patton was about to respond but stopped when he saw Janus creep up behind Roman and cupped his face in his hand, pulling him up and away from morality. “Only if I get to fuck you” he purred.

Virgil watched as the three began to prep and tease each other, poking at each other’s holes and throwing in random kisses when ever they were allowed to get close enough. He felt Logan's arms curled around him and push him to the bed but his eyes were still glued on the other three. 

“Oh” Janus caught his gaze “Don’t worry Virg, we’ll pay attention to you to” he summoned his extra arms and used them to help Logan pin Virgil to the bed. Janus shifted away from Roman slightly so he could sit between the two groups and finger both the prince and the emo at the same time.

The two moaned in unison. Roman had to lean himself against Patton for support as he felt Janus’ sharp nail dig into his hole.

“You’re making him so cute” Patton chuckled “But don’t get to distracted dear” he whispered. Romans fingers had gone slack inside of Patton’s ass and that would just not do. The blue side started licking at Romans nipples to get him to remember who else was there to pleasure. 

Logan relished in the noises everyone was making, he glanced and Janus and caught a small smirk sneak onto the snake’s lips. The two moved and snuck a kiss to get the others a little more riled up. The kiss didn’t last long, Virgil grabbing at Logan's shoulders and dragging him down towards his crotch.

Virgil dick was already throbbing when Logan took it in his mouth, he kept his ass in the air to come down from above to make sure as not interfere with Janus’ fingering. “Fuck!” Virgil cried “Oh Logan, fuck Logan, when did you get so good with your tongue?”

Patton scrunched up his face at that and leaned away from Roman to bend down and grab Virgil’s hair “No need to swear so much” he scolded and gave the emo’s hair a swift tug.

“Oh come on” Roman wined “Pay attention to me! I don’t get to be here for very long!”

Janus rolled his eyes and after making sure Virgil was thoroughly distracted, he slipped his fingers out and returned his focus to Roman. “Can you do me a favor my prince?” he asked smoothly, allowing all six arms to curl around the side “I need you to be in Patton before I push in”

Patton didn’t let go of Virgil’s hair when he allowed Roman to grind into his ass. Instead his grip tightened and he pulled it as his body jerked from Romans thrusts. Janus paused just long enough for the two too worked up a rhythm before he to lined up and pushed his dick in.

Loud moans came out of both Roman and Patton that only Virgil’s dick harder. “Ah, Logan” he panted “Do that to me!”

With a quick nod Logan let go of Virgil’s dick and flipped the side over onto his stomach. Patton made a small noise as he was forced to let go of Virgil’s hair but Logan ignored it. He didn’t waste any time with fingering the side since Janus had already done it and instead just shoved in. Perhaps that wasn’t his best idea as the tight walls clenched around his dick all but stopping his thrusts. “Uh, Janus” Logan cursed “You did a shit job here”

Janus just growled and let one of his hands leave Roman’s side so he could slap logic’s ass. “Want to say that again?” he glared. 

“Janus!” Roman snapped “Me first”

“Yeah yeah” Janus agreed, returning to aiming his thrusts deep into Roman. He kept one hand on Logan however, he had enough to go around. He wanted to make the prince feel amazing because he knew his brother was coming in soon. 

One of his hands gripped the back of Romans neck and forced it down into Patton who took the opportunity to start sucking on it. With creativity bent in half be pounded into him, arms pinching and pulling at his torso. Janus thrusted in time with Roman and Patton, making sure he they sandwich the prince.

Roman was the first to cum, filling Patton up instead of pulling out. Janus have him a few more thrusts before dragging him away from morality and covering him in kisses. Patton hated feeling empty but Roman had to leave so he gave the prince a quick peck on the head before sliding under Virgil and giving him a blowjob. Virgil 69ing him in return. 

From his angle he could watch Logan pound into Virgil though he couldn’t see the door so he had no warning for when Janus replaced Roman for Remus.

The duke had clearly been playing with himself for when he bounced onto the bed his dick was already hard against his chest. 

Remus looked at the trio fucking themselves silly and his place was licking Logan's ass. Logan’s thrusts faltered as the cold tongue being pushed up his hole “Fuck” he moaned.

Virgil growled, sending vibrations through Patton’s dick, he took a moment to breath and curse at Remus for messing them up but Logan’s thrusts into Virgil’s prostate which shut him up pretty quick.

Janus took his final position behind Remus and started fucking into him. One hand grabbing at Remus’ shaft, another two playing the duke nipples, and the remaining reached around and spread Logan's ass so Remus could gain better access into the him. 

The five of them moved and moaned in unison, with each thrust they grew closer and closer to release. Virgil came first without warning, spilling into Patton’s mouth. Patton swallowed it up and allowed himself to release into Virgil’s in return.

Logan slowed down his thrusts as to not overstimulate the emo but it was hard as Remus’ tongue was driving him insane. The duke moved around his hole with skill, pushing at every crevasse and crease to give the max amount of pleasure. Remus’ face was forced into his ass as Janus thrusted harder into the twin. It didn’t take long for Logan to find himself coming hard onto Virgil and folding onto the emo.

That left Remus and Janus; they fucked as the rest of the sides watched them in exhaustion. Janus pulled the duke up to his chest so he could hold him close with his arms. They bounced against each other until they to finally gave in and released.

They pulled away panting. Remus pulled himself out of Janus so he could turn and make out with the snake, dragging him down onto the bed.

At the end of it all, the sides cleaned up the best they could, summoned Roman back, and curled up under the covers to fall asleep together.


	13. Day 13: Handjobs with Janus and Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Janus wants to do, is feel Patton's warmth

Janus loved how warm Patton was, everything about him was bright was full of sunshine. He couldn’t help but hold onto the side whenever he got close enough. 

The two had been watching movies on the couch when one of them started leaning into the other and pretty soon they had started making out. Which, while pretty common for Patton, felt weird for Janus who rarely showed such physical affection in the common space and he was getting a little antsy.

“Patton” he said, breaking the kiss “If we’re going to go any farther-”

“You want to move” Patton completed. Janus nodded, tucking himself into moralities chest as to not look him in the eye “Alright, we can move” Patton smiled. He gripped Janus’ shirt and pulled the snake with him as he sunk out of the living room and fell onto his bed. 

Patton’s room was just as warm as the side. To Janus, it felt like the sun, like a constant presence of Patton’s hug. Janus immediately went back to kissing the side, running his hands around his body and into his hair, trying to soak up any of that excess heat and removing Patton’s shirt in the process. 

Sweet moans came out of Patton “Oh! Janus!” he breathed. He loved being touched, he loved the feeling of wandering hands against his chest. “Janus, please, can I touch you?”

“Of course” Deceit purred. He separated himself just long enough to remove his mantle and gloves and unbutton his shirt. After the night before they both were to tired to have full blown sex, but touches were perfectly welcome.

Patton grabbed for Janus’ chest, running his fingers against the rough skin and playing with his nipples. Janus made some lovely noises that weren’t quite moans but where enough to start getting Patton hard. 

Janus leaned into Patton’s touch, guiding his hand up to his face so morality’s fingers could trace around his scales. “Fuck, Pat” he cursed “Let me give you a hand job”

Those begs were just to cute “How could I say no to that?” he cooed. Both still had their pants on but that didn’t stop Patton from dragging Deceit onto his lap and unzipping their flies before returning to making out with him.

Janus wrapped his hands around the others dick and started pumping. His swift movements did wonders on Patton, making his shaft stand hard against his chest. Patton’s breath hitched and his fingers faltered in their exploration of Janus’ body. “So good” he moaned.

Not wanting Janus to be left out, Patton started rubbing at his dick as well. 

Patton’s hand was so warm, Janus knew that, but it only became more true when those warm fingers started playing with his balls. Patton’s other hand left his chest and went back to playing with Deceit’s hair. Pulling at the first handful he grabbed and using it to keep Janus close to him. 

The two shifted and moaned together. Their stokes weren’t even or in any form of rhythm, but they made up for that with the constant kissing and playing with each other’s hair. 

Slowly they built one another up, using the others precum to coat their hands for lube to make their stokes smoother. Janus started to lose control first and couldn’t help but buck into Patton’s hand as yelled “Fuck, Patton I’m close”

“I know, me to”

Janus screamed as he released, getting his cum all over Patton’s pants. Patton didn’t stop stroking the side until he was milked dry and Patton had cum as well. 

The two sat there for a moment, breathing hard “we made a mess” the light side chuckled, looking down at their stained clothes and sticky skin. 

“Yeah” Janus smiled. He gave a weak wave of his hand and replaced with outfits with pajamas. “That better?”

“Much” Patton wrapped his arms around Janus and pulled him down onto the bed for snuggles. And all Janus could think about as he drifted off to sleep was how warm Patton was. Like the sun.


	14. Day 14: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism with Remus and Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gives Virgil a blow job on the couch

Remus had no shame. That was something he was very proud about. In contrast, Virgil was the embodiment of shame. So getting Virgil to do anything Remus wanted was incredibly difficult. 

But tonight was different, he had a plan. Sneaking up behind Virgil while he was in the kitchen, Remus wrapped his arms around the side and pulled him close to his chest.

“Remus” Virgil hissed, backing his head into Remus’ nose with a bit too much force “What do you want”

Ignoring the pain, Remus pressed closer to Virgil and breathed in his scent “Oh Virgil, can’t I just hold you?” he said as he bite at the emo’s neck just above his shirt line.

“It’s about sex isn’t it?”

He chuckled and rested his chin against Virgil’s shoulder “I want to touch you” he whispered.

“You always want to touch people”

“Yes! But I want to touch you tonight!” Remus ran his hands down Virgil’s arms and laced his fingers into the others. Slowly he dragged him out of the kitchen and onto the couch “Do you want me to beg for it?”

Virgil smirked, allowing Remus to guide him on top of the dark creativity. He had promised the side attention at some point today, a few quick touches couldn’t hurt. And those cold hands reaching up under his shirt and over his nipples sure felt good. 

He shrugged off his jacket and threw it on the floor. He would have done the same to Remus’ sash but that idiot would not lift his body up to let him. “Come on Remus, are you going to let me do this or what?”

“So you want me to touch you?”

“Fuck yeah!”

Remus vanished both of their shirts before looping his hands around Virgil’s neck. He bit at the emo’s lips and played with his hair, getting small little moans out of him. Remus loved those noises. He moved down the pale skin with the hopes of leaving dark hickeys everywhere. A stray hand moved down to massage at the growing bulge in Virgil’s pants.

“Ah, Remus” Virgil purred. He couldn’t help but start moving his hips into the side “we shouldn’t be doing this here”

“Mhm, I think we should” Remus smirked, pushing his nails into the fabric.

Fuck it felt good! “Someone” Virgil struggled to get out between moans “Someone could walk in”

“Then they could join us” Remus grabbed Virgil’s hips and forced them against his own so he could begin dry humping them. He bucked and shifted as to rub against the other just right all the while licking at any exposed skin he could get.

Remus could practically feel Virgil roll his eyes “I fucking hate you” he murmured before unzipping his pants and shoving his dick into Remus’ face who immediately accepted it into his mouth and swallowed it whole.

He wrapped his tongue around Virgil’s shaft as he bobbed his head, deepthroating the emo causing him to moan so loudly that his eyes rolled back into his head. “Ah! Remus!” he yelled.

Remus could taste the precum in his mouth, it wouldn’t be long now. Virgil grabbed onto Remus’ hair and started thrusting, jabbing his dick into the back of Creativities throat. 

Again and again. Fuck, Virgil could feel pressure building. Remus had always been good with his tongue, rolling and stoking his dick. The near perfect suction that had been created around his base was driving him insane. 

His grip on Remus’ hair tightened, pushing and pulling the head attached to his dick in time with his thrusts. “Remus!” he yelled “I’m close”

The suction around his dick only grew stronger. It was to much. With one final thrust he came hard into the dark sides mouth. The tongue continued to work around him until he was empty and stopped moving. 

With a loud pop, Remus let go and leaned back onto the couch. “That was good!” he smiled “We should do that again!”

Virgil gave a tired nod and shifted so he could lay down on top of the other. Feeling the rise and fall of Remus’ chest, it wasn’t long before he fell asleep.

Minutes later, Logan came down the stair case and saw the two curled up together. Remus shoved his finger against his lip to warn him not to make a sound.

Logan gave a small nod in return and covered Virgil with a blanket before returned to his room.


	15. Day 15: Masturbation with Logan and Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman invites Logan to watch him fuck himself

Logan didn’t mean to walk in on a naked Roman. He did knock. He thought he heard the prince give him a confirmation to enter. But apparently, he had misheard. 

“Ah, my apologies Roman” he spluttered, covering his eyes “I had just come here to discuss details for the new episode and I thought I hear you…” he trained off. The sight of Creativity was usually something to savor. From the way his skin glowed compared to the way he held his frame; it was all very attractive. But at the moment, Logan couldn’t help but notice that Roman hadn’t moved. He was still just standing there in the same exact position he was in when he first noticed Logan enter. “Roman? Are you ok?”

The light side shook his head trying to return to his extra self “Of course!” he said a bit to loudly “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re naked”

“Ah, yes.” Roman paused, looking down at his body. “Well I was, you know, looking for a stress reliever.”

“Would you like my help?” 

“No!” Roman yelled, once again with a little too much force “Well, maybe. I was just going to deal with it myself but I wouldn’t mind company.” 

Logan nodded and sat moved to sit on the large bed “Would you like sex or would a blowjob suffice?”

Romans face turned as red as he sash “Can you just, watch me?” he asked with just a hint of shame. It was kind of cute in a way, seeing him like that. Logan gave a quick nod and allowed Roman to plop down next to him and spread those beautiful legs. 

It was awkward at first, like that first few moment of a play when the curtains open. But he all he had to do was put on a show. That was what he did.

Roman spread himself wide so his asshole was on display for Logan. With one hand he started fingering himself and with another he stroked his dick. “Logan” he breathed “Are you going to undress or leave me here starting at your clothes?”

“If that is what you want” Logan said and he loosened his tie and took off his shirt “Will this be enough?” 

Roman rolled his eyes and kicked Logic in his chest “You’re a dick” he muttered. Fuck Logan looked hot. Even just sitting there, acting like he wasn’t aroused despite the growing tent in his pants. 

He focused on Logan's pants as he stoked himself. Happy that he was the cause of that without even touching the side. And no, the kick didn’t count. He watched Logan’s breath hitch when Roman pushed his first finger into his ass and started wiggling. 

Pleasure filled the prince’s body as his nail scraped at his walls. His fingers danced over his shaft just barely touching and instead depending on that faint phantom feeling he got pretending it was Logan’s hand touching him instead of his own. 

Logan was right there, his dark eyes watching and critiquing his every move. “Am I doing a good job teach?” Roman smirked. 

Dark eyes snapped back to his face, Logan’s hand stopping in its track’s mere inches away from the lump in his jeans. “You seemed very pleased so I would say so. However,” his eyes drifted to Roman’s dick and he leaned forward to wrap his hand around it, on top of Roman’s so as to tightening his grip “Try using a little more force” he said as he squeezed and started moving.

Roman’s hand was dragged up and down, sandwiched between his dick and Logan. The sensation was so incredible he almost forgot what he was doing with his other hand until his nail jabbed at his prostate. 

“Fuck!” Roman yelled, arching his back and bucking into Logan. His head fell back onto the bed as he pushed his hand deeper trying to get that same feeling again. “Fuck, please” he panted.

Logan didn’t let his pace waver. Keeping a firm grip on his shaft, the logical side reached out and grabbed Romans wrist so he could add his own power into the thrusts. 

Pressure was building in his base, it felt so good! Roman couldn’t take it any longer. 

With a few final thrusts he came hard all over Logan. His hand continued to be jerked up and down his shaft by the other, making sure he was properly satisfied. Once every drop was out Logan let go and looked down on the wrecked prince.

“Well?” he asked “Did you enjoy yourself Roman?”

“So much” was all he could get out. Slowly he brought his hands up and wrapped them around Logic, drawing him closer to his sticky chest. 

Maybe he should invite the side over more often. They did still have an episode to write after all.


	16. Day 16: Body Swap with Janus and Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil agrees to have sex with Janus as long as he didn't have to look at his face

Virgil didn’t know how he had gotten into this situation. He still wasn’t entirely comfortable with having Janus around the common space where he could interact with the light sides, and he did his best to avoid the snake whenever he could. But somehow Janus had managed to catch Virgil alone and now they were having that awkward conversation where Virgil was forced to admit he didn’t want to have sex with Janus because he frankly couldn’t stand the others face. 

“That’s it, it’s my face?” Janus was genially surprised. He had been expecting a bit more complex reason, or at the very least saying he wasn’t interested in hate fucking. “Would you have sex with me if I looked like one of the other sides?”

“What, no! That’s just weird” Virgil’s face turned bright red “Listen, I don’t want to talk about it”

Janus just sighed “That’s denial Virg. And this is an important conversation to have, you can’t keep putting it off” he reasoned.

“You sound like Logan”

“And maybe that’s a good thing” he shook his head, getting anywhere with the emo was always a struggle but he had been trying at this for weeks and he still hadn’t had a night alone with the side. “Here, what about this. I shapeshift-”

“I already said-”

“Into you” That got Virgil’s attention “If I make us look like each other, will that solve the problem” 

Virgil was silent for a moment, he wouldn’t mind having sex that night, and as long as he wasn’t staring at that weird half snake face, he would be fine. “Yeah, ok I’m in”

Janus pressed a hand onto Virgil’s shoulder and sunk them both out and onto the mass of Janus’ bed. He pinned Virgil below him and ran his hands over the baggy purple clothes making them vanish. As his fingers traced the skin Janus started creating little scales to match his own. As he worked his own scales disappeared and by the time he was done, Janus was staring down at his own face. 

“You’re skin is so itchy” Virgil complained as he adjusted to the new feeling. It was weird looking up at his own face. His body really was pale making his eye shadow stand out and his nipples look so easy to grab. He couldn’t help but reach out and start playing with them.

Proud of this almost immediate attention, Janus moved to sit on top of his chest. Even though he was the one who changed his shape more than the others, he still found it strange to look down at his own features. He couldn’t help but lean down a kiss at that face. His own scales scrapped against Virgil’s soft cheek. His skin was so sensitive now, Janus loved the feeling. He pressed harder into the kiss trying to get those scales to rub against his skin. To feel the grit and friction on his body.

While Janus was obsessing over his lips, Virgil took the opportunity to grab both of their dicks and started pumping them together. The sudden sensation caused Janus to gasp, giving Virgil the perfect opportunity to bite at his lips. He felt the other start moving his hips, trying to get more sensation out of his stokes like he did with his face. Pressing deeper and harder into the pleasure.

Janus broke their kiss for a moment and went to licking at Virgil’s chest. Running his tongue over the new scales and biting at his nipples, moving to touch the places that made him moan in hopes it would translate to Virgil.

It did. The poor emo was practically dragged to ruins from the way Janus worked his tongue, placing it just right. Virgil couldn’t stop himself from “Fuck, Janus! Please!” he begged. Janus couldn’t help but watched as his own face scrunched up as the pleasure built. Bending his neck so when he ran his tongue across the others chest, he could see the way the other squirmed. Just as Virgil was about to reach his peak Janus pulled back. The emo the most delightful sound, wining at the loss of contact.

Deceit just rolled his eyes and grabbed at his legs. Using a bottle of lube he summoned, Janus coated his fingers and started prepping his tight hole. It wasn’t really necessary for them, but Janus had always felt fucking dry was a little to uncomfortable to get hard from. And since Virgil now had his body, Janus imagined that the emo would feel the same way.

He poked and teased at the hole, only pushing in once Virgil was back to begging. He would have settled for a simple “Please” but it was Virgil and what Janus got instead was “Just fucking do it already”

Yet still he took his time, watching both their dicks grow hard and start leaking precum while he worked. Making sure to get close but never quite touch the prostate so as to see the way Virgil arched his back and tried to force his hips down onto the others hand. 

“Oh come on Janus” Virgil panted “Please, I’m begging you, just fuck me already”

With a final kiss, Janus lined up and thrusted in causing Virgil to scream in pleasure. His screams turned to incoherent words as Janus began rocking his hips, wasting no time in hitting Virgil’s spot dead repeatable. The poor side spasmed at the constant sensation, there was no rhythm to him, only pleasure. He was being fucked with his own dick by someone who knew every sensitive spot in this body.

Janus had no mercy, as he thrusted, he gripped Virgil’s weeping shaft and started pumping trying to get him to climax.

Over and over again, he was so close!

Janus recognized the signs of Virgil about to cum and with one final push he slammed into him at the perfect angle causing hot ropes to spill everywhere. He continued to thrust until he too came hard into the others tight ass. 

Slowly Janus moved to a stop and set Virgil’s legs down. The two didn’t sperate at first, choosing to stay together and bask in the others after glow.

“Fuck I look hot” Virgil muttered as he examined the exhausted Deceit “No wonder you wanted to have sex with me”

“Yeah” Janus laughed. He fell into Virgil’s waiting arms and cuddled up to the side “that’s why”


	17. Day 17: Formal Wear with Logan and Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets the chance to dress Virgil up for sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of the ships does not mean last of the fic

Virgil fiddled with the tie Janus had given him during the court room. He still had a sour taste in his mouth given how the situation had played out but at the very least he had gotten a cool tie out of it. Honestly, he didn’t mean to keep the thing, but it matched his jacket and finding something that was always a struggle. Plus it kind of reminded him of the costumes Remus use to make.

He was about to put the tie away when he heard a knock on his door. Opening it up revealed Logan standing there looking like he always did, with perhaps just a bit less tension in his shoulders.

“Hello Virgil” the logical side stated “I was just here to review some of the things me and Roman were planning for the new video. My I come in to discuss?”

“Yeah sure, whatever” he mumbled and walked back into the room. He set the tie down on the bed before sitting down next to it and stating at Logan “So what did you and Princey come up with?” he asked.

Logan signed “Not much unfortunately. We got, uh, distracted half way through our meeting”

“You had sex didn’t you” Logan's face light up causing Virgil to chuckle “No need to be embarrassed Lo, we all do it” He flashed him a smile before falling back to lay on his bed and playing with the tie again.

“Why do you still have that?” Logan asked suddenly

“Have what?”

“The tie. I was under the assumption you gotten rid of it” Logan walked over and slipped the tie over Virgil’s head “Though I’m glad you didn’t”

Virgil propped himself up onto his shoulders so he could look the other in his eyes “Ties are your thing Logan. I’m not going to steal your thing”

“Yeah but, they look good on you”

Virgil smirked, grabbing at Logan's waist “Do you want to fuck instead of talk?”

“Well since we don’t have much to talk about anyways” he trailed off

That was all Virgil needed. He used his position on the bed to flip Logan over him and onto the mattress. He tried to start undoing his pants but a hand stopped him “Come on Lo, I thought you said-”

Virgil train of thought faulted; Logan was staring up at him with his stupid big eyes “Can I change your outfit?” he said in a soft voice. Oh Virgil couldn’t say no to that. 

He gave a nod and let Logan run his hand over his clothes, changing them from his normal baggy hoodie and shirt into a well fitted purple button up and jacket. His distressed skinny jeans also changed into stiff slacks that allowed some relief to his stiffening crotch. Logan himself only shifted his outfit a little bit, jeans to slacks and polo to a button up. Virgil thought the look suited him. Logan’s dark blue to was still sprawled across his body giving the emo a perfect handle to grab the logical side by and lift him up for a kiss.

“Do you like my new look?” Virgil smirked as he pinned him knees to either side of Logan who was to busy pressing his lips all over Virgil’s skin to respond. 

He kissed a every place he could reach from under the emo, carful to not touch those beautiful clothes. The dark purple shirt looked so good against the others pale skin it would be a crime to ruin it. Still his hands found their way under the fabric to start grabbing at his chest and playing with his nipples. 

Virgil rolled his eyes. Of course Lo would go for formal wear, serious people love neck ties. And since little logic clearly didn’t want to ruin the look tonight, that meant no ass for him. Still Virgil had to make this worth both of their times so while he leaned down to bite at Logan’s throat he also unzipped both of their flies to gain access to their dicks.

Logan moaned at the sensation of the cold zipper caught between him and the others hand. Virgil’s rough grip disappeared for just a second as he added his own genitals to his hand to grind the two shafts together. 

As Virgil began to pump Logan's could feel warm saliva build up in his mouth from all the pleasure. It didn’t help that Virgil’s tongue was tracing his Adams apple every time he took a breath. “Fuck, Vee” he purred “I need more”

The biting at his neck stopped and Virgil slipped his dick from him palm “You worked so hard on these clothes though” the emo mocked “If you wanted me to fuck you then why did you put us in so many layers”

“Virgil, please” he begged.

Virgil smirked again, all that begging fit Logan perfectly. He slowly moved his body so he was over the others chest giving him the perfect angle to slide his now hard dick into Logan’s hot wet mouth. 

Logan immediately got to work sucking and licking, all the while keeping those deep lust filled eyes focused on the emo. Virgil leaned back and gave a few messy thrusts on Logan’s dick to get him to moan, sending vibrations through his mouth and into Virgil’s dick.

“Fuck you’re good at this” Virgil panted as he began to thrust into the others throat. His movements only grew more intense when Logan wrapped his hands around Virgil’s ass to grope and massage the cheeks, drawing another long “Fuck” out of the emo.

Logan bobbed his head in time with the thrusts, doing his best to make sure his tongue was touching every part of the shaft. The faint taste of precum settled at the back of his mouth warning Logan that the side on top of him was very close to coming. 

Virgil continued to thrust deep into Logan, dragging his dick into all parts of the others mouth, just barely scraping his shaft against his teeth. Each time he did that he felt Logan’s nails dig deeper into the flesh on his ass, leaving bright burning marks where ever he touched.

Harder and harder Virgil abused Logan’s throat, relishing in the pleasure building at his base. With one final thrust he came hard. Filling Logan’s mouth up with his seeds leaving the other no choice but to swallow. Once he released the final drop he removed his dick and turned around to start jerking Logan off.

It didn’t take long; the side was so hard from being used that his shaft was up against his chest surrounded by a splattering of precum on his shirt. Virgil no longer cared about the formal clothes, everything was imaginary anyways so when Logan climaxed and spread his cum all over the fabric. Virgil only kissed him in congratulations.


	18. Day 18: Praise with Roman and Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman wants Virgil to know how perfect he is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the most recent Asides, Flirting with Social Anxiety

Roman always got a little boost of pride whenever he was the cause for Virgil being happy. The feeling of relief and butterfly’s kind of happy. The joy of a job well done kind of happy.

Virgil had been a little bit of a high the past few days after his small act of bravery and moment of joy which had allowed the other sides to show him more affection than ever, and Roman knew exactly what he was going to do with it.

It was after dinner when everyone was returning to their rooms when Roman slipped up behind Virgil and hugged him “Hey Virg” he purred, resting his chin on the others shoulder “Do you know how much I love you”

“Are you still on about that?” Virgil signed not even resisting the contact.

Roman swayed his hips and to get the emo to move with him “You did such a good job Virg, of course I’m going to be proud” he pressed a kiss onto the back of the others neck “Please let me love you tonight. You’ve been with everyone else recently and it’s been forever since I’ve gotten to hold you”

“You’re holding me now”

“You know what I mean” Roman whispered “So please? Be good for me?”

“Yeah sure, whatever” Virgil mumbled, letting Princey sink him out and into creativities room. He simply flopped down onto the large bed and didn’t even try and stop Roman climb on top of him and start covering his face with kisses. 

Roman took his time undressing them both, slowly lifting up Virgil’s shirt so he had time to admire his beautiful abdomen and chest “You’re so pretty Vee” he murmured “Why did you get all the good looks?”

Virgil scoffed “We have the same face” he said defensively. His check had gained a little bit of color from it but it wasn’t quite what Roman was looking for.

So Roman continued, lowering the tight pants he whispered “So pretty, so handsome, my perfect little emo” Virgil moaned at the complements, dick already growing hard despite them not even starting yet.

“Come on Ro, that’s not-” his words caught in his throat and instead were replaced by a grunt of pleasure. He looked down as saw the prince run his tongue up the length of his shaft “Fuck that’s hot” he breathed.

Yeah, it was. Roman had the perfect angle to gaze up at Virgil, looking so perfect with a mix of joy and lust. It took all of the princes will power to not shove his dick into him right there. Virgil liked it when he teased him, and Virgil deserved the world. So instead in fucking him, Roman began sucking at the emo’s inner thighs, lingering just long enough of each spot to leave a bright red mark.

The emo’s eye lids fluttered, it felt so good. “You look amazing” he heard Roman say between kisses “All spread out like that, like this is all you have ever wanted. To be pleased and pleasured by me”

“Yeah” he moaned “It’s all I want”

“You’re so perfect, so good for me” Roman left Virgil’s legs and planted a kiss on the tip of the others dick “How could you ever see yourself any other way?”

“So good” was all he could echo. Warm hands were on his chest, feeling him up and playing with his nipples “so good”

“What do you want Virg?”

“You, I want you!” Roman grabbed his legs and shoved two cold fingers into his hole. He scissored Virgil roughly, trying to get him stretched just enough to be pleasurable. Once there was enough give to reached deeper Roman started poking around his walls for his prostate. The prince jabbed at it hard, causing little stars to flood Virgil’s vision as he arched his back in pleasure “Ah! Roman!” he cried out. It felt so good! 

“So beautiful” was all Roman said as he pulled his hand away and lined his shaft up. Virgil’s words turned to babble when the prince shoved in hard. He gave the lovely side a moment to adjust, complementing and reassuring him all the while. Finally after Virgil returned to a normal level of moans Roman began to move. Rocking his hips slowly at first and slowly picking up speed as he went not bothering making it a clean ride. It was all about making Virgil feel good.

He pounded and thrust, shifting his position every now and then to hit a new spot and find new ways to get that perfect little Virg to squirm and scream his name. “You’re so perfect” he moaned “So hot and tight, so ready for what ever is put up your ass” Virgil tensed, no doubt trying to surpass an orgasm but only causing more pleasure to Roman as the walls clenched around his dick “It’s ok Virg” he breathed “You can cum whenever you want”

Roman put all his power into the last few thrusts and when Virgil tensed again, Roman couldn’t stop himself and came hard inside the others stunning ass. The flood of warmth was too much for the emo and he was soon to follow.

The release of pleasure covered his face, his dark eyeshadow turning bright purple and sparkling as cum covered his chest.

They fell into each other exhausted, stray hands playing with each other’s hair. Roman watched the bright color shimmer on Virgil’s face. That was what he wanted. The perfect side glittering in pleasure. A job well done.


	19. Day 19: Thigh-fucking with Roman and Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Patton decided to try an new way of having sex

Roman and Patton were lounging about on Patton’s bed after watching a movie together, not really doing anything in particular, when Romans hands started to wander. Though that wasn’t really uncommon, they both were very touchy sides and loved physical affection. So Patton let himself be touched, occasionally he would lean over and give a quick kiss to the prince.

Those quick little kisses started to last longer and eventually turned into the two making out. With Morality climbing over the other and running his hands through his hair. Patton bite at the corner of his mouth and shoved his tongue down Roman’s throat.

“Patton” Roman managed to get out “Fuck Patton” Roman’s hair got a quick tug, he should know better than curse around Patton, expectably if he was to get what he wanted “Can you touch me more please”

“Of course sweetie” Patton said with another kiss. He moved away from Roman’s mouth and started pressing at his neck. He worked there while doing his best to undo the clasps down the white shirt. Roman’s hands were also on him. Playing with Patton’s hair and removing his cardigan.

Roman pushed Patton off him just long enough to take the blue polo off and exposing his chest. Before Patton could get back to kissing the others body, Roman gripped his shoulders and flipped their body so he was on top of Pat.

The tiny look of shock was perfect and gave Roman the opportunity to take control of the teasing. He cupped Patton’s face in his hand and ground their hips together. They both still had their pants on but with a quick wave of his hand that problem was solved and their dicks were free to rub together. 

“Roman” Patton breathed. He grabbed the others dick and started pinching at the base, his other hand in Roman’s think hair. He wasn’t gentle with either hand. Patton wanted to feel Roman, he wanted to control the touch.

They kissed each other, going for any open skin and slowly Roman worked his way down Patton’s body and to his dick.

It was hard by now, not quite at the point where it was dripping precum but close. “May I?” he asked. Patton gave a quick nod and Roman went to work giving him a blowjob. He worked his mouth like an expert, bobbing and scrapping and overall getting Patton ridiculously aroused.

Roman’s bobbing got aggressive and started pressing Patton’s dick deeper into his mouth and down his throat. Roman let out little noises to send vibrations up the shaft and into the side.

He was good. Too good “Mh, Roman” Patton panted “Roman, I don’t want to cum yet”

The light side let go with a pop and crawled back up to eye level “So what do you want to do instead?” he asked, playing with Patton’s nipples absently. 

“Can I fuck your thighs?”

Roman was a little taken a back by that. Yes, his legs were beautiful, but so was his ass. But looking at Patton all hot and flustered, feeling the hard dick erect against his side, Roman was willing to do anything for him. “Sure” he whispered, leaning close for one more kiss before rolling over to lay on his back and let Patton climb on top of him.

Instead of lifting his legs, Patton gripped Roman thighs and clenched them together “Keep them like this for me, will you?” he asked. Fuck he looked so innocent with those stupidly big eyes. If he hadn’t literally had Romans dick in his hand, the poor prince might have believed in that innocence. 

Making sure the legs weren’t going anywhere, Patton planted his hands on the others side to steady himself and shoved his dick between Romans thighs. 

It was such a unique kind of pleasure, not quite as surrounding as the ass, not a warm as the mouth, but soft and so very human. Patton couldn’t help but start rocking his hips immediately, trying to get the most out of this new feeling.

With his other hand he tried jerking Roman off but he was so distracted with his own pleasure it became difficult to remember Roman. That was fine though, the prince was fine just watching. Patton looked amazing, eyes rolled back in lust, tongue lulled, even the looseness of his hand was attractive. 

Roman added his own hand on top of Patton’s, guiding it up and down the now throbbing shaft.

The two of them were moaning loudly. No longer able to tell what noise was coming out of who. It was so much, it was so good. Patton thrusting into those gorgeous legs, feeling the muscles holding tight to keep him there. He looked so beautiful. Patton looked so beautiful.

Roman tightened his grip around his shaft, staring at Patton completely lost in lust was becoming to much for him and with a few more hard thrusts he came. Patton wasn’t far behind and soon he had also released all over Roman and the bed.

They breathed hard as they laid down next to each other. “That was amazing” Patton smiled and curled into Romans chest “You should try it next time, you would love it”

Roman chuckled, making sure to commit the face Patton made when he came to memory “I’m sure I would”


	20. Day 20: Stockings/Lingerie with Remus and Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus wants to dress up for Logan

Remus and Logan had spent the day watching weird science videos on the internet and taking notes. Granted their notes were very different but they enjoyed the company none the less. The most recent video about organ uses had ended and they were about to find another when an ad popped up.

“Wait stop!” Remus yelled lunging forward to grab at Logan's hand “Look at that ad”

Logan blink at the rather aggressive move before turning his attention to the advertisement “It’s just a stocking brand Remus. What’s so special about that?”

“Let’s use it for sex! I was already thinking of lingerie for tonight but stockings Lo, they are the sexiest thing a woman can wear”

“Neither of us are woman” Logan said confused “And while we could shapeshift I don’t think either of us would find that very attractive” 

Remus rolled his eyes, he always took things so literally “I want to use stocking. Can we use stockings tonight?” he begged.

Logan shrugged “I don’t see why not” 

Remus cheered and ran to the bathroom. He had gone through the trouble of making tonight’s lingerie and he wanted to take time putting it on and making sure everything was right. He did have to summon the stocking though since it wasn’t a planned addition. But that was fine. Remus made sure to not create leggings or tights. No, stockings had no elastic except the garter which sat snuggly on his thighs. His garter had dark frills and a green ribbon to match the rest of his outfit. Once it was secured on him Remus gave himself a once over in the mirror and strutted out into the room.

Logan couldn’t help but stare. Remus stood there proudly in a mesh halter top and a very short dark green and black plaid skirt and matching tie. The skirt had an obvious budge in it from where Remus’ dick was elevated into it. If Remus hadn’t been hard there is no question his tip would be peeking out from the bottom of the fabric just as his ass was. The dark black stockings only helped to component the look. Making his thighs hold tight together and left just enough exposed skin at the top.

“Admit it, I look hot” Remus smirked.

But he couldn’t, Logan was speechless. He just sat there on the bed shirtless not saying a word. Remus blew him a raspberry but that only seemed to work a little bit “I must admit” he started, still staring at the outfit “This is incredibly arousing” 

Remus rolled his eyes. Of course it was, he made it! Not wanting to waste anymore time he walked over to the bed and knocked Logan over so he could climb on top of him. Logan let him, watching the way the fabric shifted and the tiny tie drag over his skin. He suddenly understood everyone need to grab his tie when making out, it was right there.

He tried reaching out for it but Remus swatted his hand away “Nah uh teach” he smirked and instead guiding Logan's hands to loop around Remus’ neck “I want you to hold me like this tonight” Remus smirked and kisses Logan's nose. The poor logical side looked like his brain had stopped worked, but that was fine, he didn’t need it anyways.

Remus left a few more kisses around Logic’s face before moving to grind their hips together, his ass in the air and skirt rubbing against Logan’s jeans. It wasn’t an ideal sensation, but it got the point across and allowed him to judge just how hard Logan had already become from just his looks.

He dry-humped and wiggled until both their dicks started to throb from arousal before he pushed himself up to sit of the others chest, legs draping over Logan’s shoulder and leaning back to his hands rested on the bed behind him. He also vanished the others pants in the process; they would only get in the way at this point anyways. “So brains, you have anything to say yet?” he asked looking down at him from over the frills.

Logan’s dark eyes finally moved up to focus on Remus’ face “I can see your dick” he said plainly. 

Not the kind of answer he was expecting but he’d take it. And it was true anyways, the tiny skirt was now being tented up completely and his balls were sitting happily over the others heart. Remus pushed his feet against Logan’s face to squish his cheeks and get him to make a funny face “Do you want to suck it Lo?”

Logan paused for a moment. Yes he did want that dick in his mouth, but he wanted to do it his way. So with one swift movement Logan threw Remus to the side and down onto the bed to he could roll over on top of him. Before he could process what was happening Logan had shoved his face under the skirt and swallowed the length whole.

“Fuck!” Remus yelled. The warmth surrounding his dick caused his to toss his head back and grip the sheets in pleasure. He subconsciously try to draw his legs closer to his body but Logan grabbed at the garters and held him still. “Fuck Lo” he continued to call.

“Is that all you can say?” Logan asked with that stupidly sexy smirk. He kissed the tip of Remus’ dick which was now dripping precum before shifting just a bit to the left so he could run his tongue from up the naked portion of thigh. 

A loud moan forced its way out of Remus “Yes!” he cried “Fuck yes, please!”

Logan rolled his eyes and lifted those beautiful legs up into the air and draped them over his shoulders. He planted a quick kiss against the garter and then turned his attention to the waiting asshole. He barely bothered to prep it, shoving two fingers in and doing some rough scissoring until Remus’ moan became too much to bear.

He removed his fingers and lined up his crotch. With one hard push he was inside of Remus and started fucking him.

Creativity screamed in pleasure. His walls clench down on the others giant dick as his body was pounded into. “Mh, more! Please Lo more!”

“You’re so needy” Logan grunted even as he increased his speed. Harder and harder he pounded, watching the tiny skirt bounce with the body until he found the spot that he was looking for.

Remus’ vision went dark as Logan slammed into his prostate. It was so much! It felt so good! He wrapped his legs around Logan’s neck, stockings digging into his skin. Fuck it felt amazing! “Lo! I’m going to-”

But before he could finish Logan thrusted into his prostate again causing Remus to come hard all over his outfit.

The spasming of Remus’ ass threw Logan over the edge as well and it wasn’t long until he released to. Together they road out their orgasm until they were both to tired to move at which point Logan let Remus down and pulled out.

They laid together panting for a while. Finally Logan looked down at Remus’ out fit and mumbled “You need a shower”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lingerie mentioned in this is based off of the “Halter Plaid Bow-tie Plus Size Lingerie costume” in green found of DressLily


	21. Day 21: Sixty-nine with Logan and Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton get's a little to excited and Logan is tired

Logan was tired. It had been a long day for all of the sides and at the end of it Logan and Patton had settled into bed together when Patton brought up with idea of intercourse. The problem was Logan was tired, not entirely too tired for sex but he knew he wouldn’t give Patton the kind of experience he wanted.

“Please Logan?” Patton begged as he snuggling up close to the already half-naked side and rolled his finger around his nipple “I want to do more than snuggles tonight”

He looked so cute; Patton always looked cute and that was the problem “I never said no” Logan signed “But let’s not go all the way. Would a blow job be enough for you?”

“Yes!” Morality cheered. He pushed off of Logan’s chest and basically let himself flop backwards so his head landed next to his legs. He vanished both of their pants and planted a quick kiss on the outside of Logan’s hip before flipping over back over his body. From Patton’s position he was able to dangle his dick over Logan’s face “I want to do you to so we’ll just have to sixty-nine this ok!”

Logan rolled his eyes “Whatever you want Pat” he mumbled and slipped the shaft into his mouth. Patton was already pretty hard, no wonder he had been so eager for this. 

As if to prove his point, Patton all but devoured Logan. The soft penis felt so good in his mouth and reminded him of a still cooling desert. The kind you know you should wait for but you never can. He took it into his mouth and lowered his head all the way down to the base before he began sucking. Making sure to draw his lips tight so as to always keep the pressure low, Patton bobbed his head moving up and down just barely toughing the tip to the back of his throat before pulling away again.

He was a little to good at this as Logan could hardly focus on the dick in his mouth. “Ah” he panted “Oh Patton!”

Patton flicked Logan in the side “Don’t forget what you are doing Lo, this is a two-person task”

Logan gave a small grunt and took the other in his mouth again but before he could even begin moving his head, Patton did something with his tongue that caused him to let out a deep moan. The vibrations worked their way up Patton and into his core, making his dick start throbbing in Logans mouth. 

It felt so good! Patton couldn’t help but start bucking his hips and relish in the feeling of getting off on Logics tongue. Logan gripped at Patton’s hips to at least feel like he had some control of the movements, his thumbs rubbing circles in the divots of his skin. Every time Patton pushed forward Logan squeezed his hands, fingertips leaving tiny red marks on the others ass.

The feeling of pressure started building in Patton and he couldn’t keep Logan in his mouth anymore. With a loud pop he let go and threw his head back “Logan!” he yelled “Ah! Lo! You’re so good! It feels so good! Lo!” he panted over and over again.

Logan didn’t even mind he had lost Patton’s mouth, watching the back of Morality arch and twitch has he fucked his mouth was enough to keep him hard.

“Oh! Logan! Please Lo! Fuck Lo! You’re so good!” he yelled over and over again. Logan scrapped his teeth along the side of the others shaft making Patton’s whole body shiver. “Logan! Logan! Logan!” 

His pounding became harder, he couldn’t hold back anymore “Fuck! Lo!” Patton yelled as he came hard, flooding Logan’s mouth with his cum.

It took a few moments for Patton to collect himself and look down to see Logans still swollen dick below him. “I’m sorry Lo” he mumbled, shifting so he could face the side while still hovering over his crotch “You were just so good”

Logan gave out a week laughed “You said that already” he propped himself up so he too could look the other in the eye “Mind finishing what you started?”

Patton happily nodded and took Logan in his mouth again and sucked and bobbed until he could feel the logical side heart beats though his dick.

He gripped at the legs around his head and swirled his tongue around the shaft, making sure to stare Logan in the eye all the while. He looked so cute, so hot. Watching each other it didn’t take long for the logical side to climax and blow his load into Patton’s hot mouth.

“Fuck” he whispered and collapsed back against the bed.

Patton smiled “Glad you agreed to this?” he poked as he returned to the position he was in when they first started. Curled up at Logan’s side, playing with his nipples.

“Very glad”


	22. Day 22: Threesome with Janus and Virgil and Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus talks Virgil into a darksides threesome

Remus loved sneaking up on Virgil, he liked sneaked up on any side but Virgil especially. The purple side was making his way from the kitchen to the living room when Remus decided it was a good idea to jump down from the staircase railing to land only inches behind Virgil. “Boo!”

Virgil, being the embody of fight or flight, turned around and socked Remus in the face, dropping the chocolate cake he had been carrying in the process. “Don’t do that!” he yelled after figuring out who it was.

Remus blinked in confusion. “You punched me” he said plainly before looking Virgil in the eye and smiling “You actually punched me!”

“Don’t be proud” Virgil signed “What do you want anyways, don’t tell me you came down here just to scare me”

“Mh, well, I did. But! Now that you mention it, me and Janus were going to fuck tonight and since you punched me I think to make up for it you should join us!”

Virgil so wished he had stayed in his room “You know I don’t like Janus”

“Well you don’t have to look at him. Here,” he planted his hands on Virgil’s shoulders so he could look him in the eye “We can put you in the middle and your head can be in my crotch and that way you won’t even know he’s there. Besides his dick in your ass. Just pretend it’s a toy” 

“Remus…”

“You punched me in the face!”

“We aren’t real!”

“So we can have all the sex we want!” Remus pulled the other closer “Come on Virg, I know you want to see my butt”

Virgil sagged in defeat and rested his head against Remus’ chest “Alright” he mumbled.

Dark Creativity smiled in victory. He wrapped his arms around the emo and sunk him out. 

To say Janus was surprised when two people arrived in his room instead of one would totally be a lie. “Remus, what the fuck” he hissed

“Exactly Jan Jan!” he said excitable as he tossed off his shirt and wiggled out of his pants “I brought Vee here to fuck! Don’t worry, he agreed.”

Virgil signed again and let himself get dragged to the bed “Let’s just get this over with”

It didn’t take long for all three of them to fall into the mound of pillows. Like promised, Remus made sure Virgil found himself in the middle by shoving the emo’s face directly over his crotch with the order to suck. 

Janus got a beautiful look at Virgil’s ass as it wiggled and shook in the air from Virg trying to take Remus’ entire length in his mouth. He admired it for a moment before leaning forward and to grip those checks in his hands.

He rubbed circled into the ass, he couldn’t help but summon his extra arms to do similar motions all along Virgil’s back and sides. On occasion he would dip down and plant a kiss at the top of the ass crack but for the most past he was content tenderizing the side. 

Remus, meanwhile, wasted no time and started bucking into Virgil’s mouth trying to choke him on his dick. The emo was making the best kind of face with his mouth all loss in attempts to take it all in. Remus made sure to grip the purple hair to keep that face pointed at him, all for him. Sweet vibrations surrounded him when Janus finally got impatient and stuck his tongue into Virgil’s hole. His mouth was damp, tight, and hot. Just like Remus loved.

Virgil was having a hard time focusing on giving a decent blow job, just barley remembering to suck as he got eaten out. He tried moaning out curses which all turned into sweet senseless sounds around Remus’ dick. Janus’ tongue felt so good inside of him. Swirling and pushing in all the right places to explore, always just avoiding his prostate. Virgil tried rocking back to get him to go just a little bit deeper but Janus gripped his hips hard and forced him still.

“Naughty naughty Anxiety” Remus smirked, watching Janus pull back and glare at the ass “I would suggest loosening yourself because it doesn’t look like our little snake is going to prep you”

He was right. Virgil had just enough time to stretch his hole before Janus shoved his dick in at full force. “Fuck!” Virgil yells, biting down on Remus by mistake.

“Hey!” Remus cries in response. He jerked Virgil back by his hair and dragged him up to eye level “Don’t bite me! That’s my job!”

Janus rolled his eyes “Right, like that was his fault” he smirked

“Come on Janus, just fuck him until he can’t remember his name and then come have sex with me”

“So impatient” Deceit muttered but didn’t argue. As Remus smashed his mouth against Virgil in a rather aggressive kiss, Janus fucked into the emo’s ass. He was tight, so ridiculously tight. You would think after near constant fucking, he would loosen even just a little bit. Yet here Janus was, feeling the rough friction of the wet walls against his dick.

Two hands stayed on Virgil’s ass, two went to his nipples, while the fifth was around his shaft, and the last one resting on Virgil’s back. Janus loved controlling the purple sides movement. Feeling every muscle quake and arch as he bucked and panted. 

Remus loved the way Virgil was pushed into him; every kiss timed with Janus’ thrusts. He felt with Virgil started to loss it. The way his lips trembled and slipped out of grasp.

“Fuck, Janus” he moaned as his head got knocked down onto Remus’ shoulder “Fuck!”

He was close, he was so close.

With one well aimed thrust, Janus slammed into his prostate and Virgil’s body spasmed as he came.

Janus didn’t even wait for him to recover, he tossed Virgil aside and climbed on top of Remus to start fucking him next. One hand stayed on Virgil’s crotch, small jerks keeping him in a state of pleasure and focused enough to enjoy the show.

Remus and Janus bit and sucked at each other’s skin. Janus swung his legs around Creativities hips so he could ride the side without either laying down. 

Their movements were messy but so fucking sexy to watch. From Virgil’s position he could see their chests glisten with sweat and watch Remus try and push himself down onto the snake.

“Fuck fuck fuck” Remus panted. Janus ran his tongue along his neck getting even more noise out of him “Janus! Ah, Janus!”

Remus tried playing with Janus’ nipples but his hands where to unsteady. It didn’t take long for him to climax and cum all over Deceit but they didn’t stop. Janus keep pounding into Remus until he too couldn’t take it any longer and filled Remus’ ass with his cum.

“Fuck” Remus swore again and finally fell back onto the bed. He rolled his head to see the tired Virgil staring right back at him “Did you have a good time Vee?”

“Yeah, it was great”

Remus smiled, so proud of his little Anxiety “Awesome! Let’s do it again!”


	23. Day 23: Tentacles with Remus and Virgil

Remus had been waiting for this day! He had been begging for it! He wiggled into Virgil’s arms on the couch and stared into his eyes “Please” he moaned “I promise I’ll make it feel good”

Virgil did his best to not shift under Remus’ butt but that was difficult as it was directly over his crotch “Why does it have to be me though, don’t you have someone else to bother?”

“No I don’t. Janus isn’t letting me use them after last time and the light sides are to boring to even bother asking. They get all grossed out by the juicy stuff” he wined “So please? Let me fuck you”

He really should say no, they had just had sex yesterday. But dame it if didn’t sound amazing. “Fine” Virgil caved “But it better be as good as you promise”

Remus pulled Virgil into a kiss and dragged him out of the common room and onto Remus’ bed. He slammed the emo’s head back so he could have better access to his neck. Remus covered his tongue in an aphrodisiac and started licking around Virgil’s Adams apple.

A deep moan came out of Virgil “Fuck” he cried “Ah, Re- Oh!” he could feel warmth seep through his skin and settle in his gut making every touch feel like a thousand. A thick fog covered his mind blocking out everything that wasn’t the side above him.

It didn’t take long for Remus to get tired of Virgil’s neck once it was covered in his spit so he moved to the rest of his body to do the same. Remus vanished any clothes he touched so nothing was stopping him from covering the purples side in aphrodisiac. Virgil tried to buck up against Remus but was stopped the ruff hands pinning him to the bed. “Not yet my little emo”

“Please” he squeaked. 

Virgil looked so needy just laying there all spread out for him, Remus smiled and planted a kiss of his belly button “Alright, since you asked” he whispered. Summoning his tentacles was as easy as breathing, stretching up the limbs unfurled out of his back and curled down to wrap Virgil up in their tight embrace. 

But it wasn’t enough, they weren’t touching Virgil’s groin. His legs were left alone besides the two strong slimy limbs gripping his ankles to limit his movements. His chest was covered in the tentacles, moving over his nipples as they circled his body but they never traveled below the ribs. “Fuck, Remus” he breathed “Lower! Go lower!” 

“Not yet love. I want to see you suffer for me” Remus whispered. One of his tentacles reached up and wrapped itself around Virgil’s throat. It squeezed lightly, not enough to choke him the but the pressure felt like a weight holding him in.

Virgil opened his mouth to moan but as he did a thick tentacle shot past his lips and down his throat. He let out a strangled sound, arching his back at the pleasure of having something inside of him. The limb tasted delicious, like minty warmth that he wanted, needed to drink up.

The tentacle was pumping the stuff down his throat filling him up with the burning aphrodisiac that was driving his crazy. More, more, more! He needed all of it. Virgil sucked on the tentacle attempted to get every last drop of the stuff dripping out of the smooth limb.

Drool was coming out of his mouth. Eyes had rolled back in pleasure. Remus was quite proud of what he had managed to do so far and they weren’t even at the fun part yet!

Tentacles worked their way up Virgil’s thighs until just about to reach his dick. A small limb, about the width of a vine, continued forward and wrapped around Virgil’s base and balls to make sure he didn’t come to early. 

Once that was in place Remus allowed the rest of the tentacles to move to whatever part of the emo’s body they liked. They dragged Virgil’s arms up above his head, tilted his chin back, spread his legs, pulled at his ass, and, most importantly, wrapped themselves around Virgil’s dick.

The purple side made the most delicious sound though the stuffing of his mouth. His noises only got more intense when one of the tentacles wiggled its way into his hole. It was small at first but than suddenly inflated, stretching open his ass like some kind of sex balloon. The thing did this repeatable, deflated before growing again over and over, getting just a little bit bigger each time. 

After it was decided that he was stretched enough, the slimy tentacle removed itself from Virgil’s ass leaving him to feel empty from the bottom down. 

“Oh Virg” Remus cooed “Look at you. All wrapped up in my tentacles, so needy and not even able to beg for more. Don’t worry Vee, I’ll fill you up nice and good”

With one swift movement a thick tentacle forced its way up Virgil’s ass, plunging deep inside of him. Virgil felt his mind turn to goo. It felt so good! The limb was so large and went so deep. The thing curled and rotated inside of him to touch every surface. 

The tentacle in his throat started moving with the one in his ass, fucking him at both ends in time. To add to the pleasure the tentacles around his dick uncurled and split open to swallow his shaft whole and start sucking.

Virgil tried screaming in pleasure but he couldn’t. All he could do was buck and thrust against the tentacles fucking him as Remus watched. 

They picked up speed, pounding into him harder and harder. He couldn’t take it; it was to much. The one binding his balls finally fell away and with one final thrust the tentacles slammed against his prostate and Virgil came.

His body spasmed in pleasure before becoming slack in Remus’ tentacles. They help him tight as they continued to fuck him until they swelled and released. It wasn’t cum shooting up his ass and down his throat, he didn’t know what it was. But the warm liquid filled him up until Virgil felt like he was going to burst.

At last the tentacles pulled out of him and away from his body and back into the dark sides back. Remus happily plopped down next to the exhausted emo and dragged his fingers over Virgil’s nipple “So did I keep my promises, was it everything you imagined it to be?”

“Even better” Virgil breathed and let himself be kissed.


	24. Day 24: Collaring with Janus and Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus give's Remus a gift

Remus was having quite a fun few days. October was his favorite month of the year for many reasons but the amount of sex he could get was up there. Today he went back to Janus since he had to share him earlier with Virgil, he figured they deserved a day alone.

Pounding on Janus’ door he, oh so gracefully yelled, “Open up!” 

Janus opened the door slowly, he looked tired and over worked but that was fine.

“Sex?” Remus asked impatiently.

Janus stared at him for a moment. He was probably trying to decide if it was worth the effort. After a few blinks he must have come to a conclusion as he gripped Remus’ shirt and dragged him into the room.

It was brighter than usual in Deceits den. The warm yellow light almost reminding Remus of Patton’s room. “So how do you want to do this?” Remus asked, picking at one of the random objects in his reach.

“Why can it never be vanilla with you?” Janus signed like he wasn’t just as kinky.

“I’m creativity Jan Jan. Now I was thinking-”

“No” Janus stopped him “My night, I get to pick” he walked over and ran his hands over Remus’ shoulders and behind his neck, where Remus heard something click something into place.

Janus walked back and Remus looked down to examine the new thing “You bitch” he smirked. Around his neck was a bright blue and yellow collar with a tag engraved with the words ‘If lost return to Deceit’.

His time admiring it was cut short when Janus gripped the collar in his hand and shoved Remus down onto the bed. Remus was about to wave their clothes away but Janus stopped him “not tonight” he whispered. 

Janus lowered his body and used his teeth to start undoing the first few button on Remus’ outfit. It was so hot to watch. Eventually Janus to decide the Duke’s costume was to complex and sprout extra arms to undo the rest of it. The spider like limbs worked on tugging and removing all the dark green clothes but one hand stayed on the collar around his neck. 

His pants were thrown to the floor and Remus’ head got jerked up into the air. Janus kissed his hard “Good boy” he whispered though Remus didn’t know what he had done to deserve it, his dick still twitched at the praise.

Remus let himself get flipped onto all fours. He was a little upset that we wouldn’t see the snakes face but the rush he got when Janus grabbed his collar and yanked him into position was worth it. 

Janus moved to start stretching the ass in front of him. Two hands on the cheeks rubbing and pinching, a hand poking at the hole, one hand running between Remus’ nipples, and one on each of their dicks. Janus wanted to make sure they were both hard to when they got started. A loose crotch was no fun to play with. 

He ran his fingers up and down their shafts and danced over their tips. Not focusing on speed but more pleasure. If going by the sweet moans coming out of Remus, he was doing a good job. His fingers danced over his shaft, putting just enough pressure in one spot before gliding over and just barely touching another. He was always carful when jerking off to not end it to soon but the pleasure from his strokes were so easy to fall into.

Pulling his hand away just as his tip grew wet, Janus lined himself up with the prepared ass and pushed in.

Remus’ moans went up an octave as his walls stretched to accommodate the thick dick. “Fuck” he managed to get out. Janus gave a tug on the collar to force Remus to look up giving him just enough of a view of Creativities face to see that the sides eyes were already glazed over and he was drooling. 

Perfect.

Janus started rocking his hips in time with his hand on Remus’ dick but it wasn’t long before he began picking up speed. He soaked in the sounds that Remus was making, sweet pants and moans that had no meaning besides lust.

Remus tried to buck back into Janus to try and take his dick just a little bit deeper, to hit him just right.

His collar jerked him back once again “Stop it” Janus hissed before becoming still “Who’s name is on your collar?” he asked plainly

“Yours” Remus whimper.

“Who do you belong to?”

“You”

“Now will you disobey me again?”

“No” The dark side breathed, craning his neck to look Janus in the eyes. So vivid and powerful.

Janus threw Remus’ head back down to the bed and moved all his hands to his hips. The collection of hands there, controlling him, felt amazing.

When Janus started thrusting into him again it was violent and without mercy. He pounded his balls against the others ass with enough force to send a smacking sound throughout the room. Remus’ cheeks grew hot from the pain of where Janus’ hips connected to his skin. 

Again and again, deeper and deeper. Remus was back to screaming nonsense again, begging for more in every way he knew how. And Janus complied. 

“Fuck! Yes!” Remus yelled as his vision went dark from Janus finally reaching his spot. He pounded into it over and over until Remus couldn’t take it anymore. “Can I cum?” he begged “Please! Please let me cum!”

“You may”

And with one final push, Remus’ walls clenched tight around Janus and he spilled hot ropes all over his bed. Janus was close behind with the pressure around his dick being too much and soon he was filling Remus’ ass with his own cum and letting the two of them fall down onto the mound of pillows.

The two were so spent that Remus started giggling “That was great” he smiled, wiggling so he could get into a position where he could toss his arms around Janus. “Would you mind if I keep the collar?” he asked.

“Of course love” Janus whispered and drew him into a kiss “As long as you take a shower first”


	25. Day 25: Bondage with Janus and Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil doesn't regret coming to Janus' room, especially when he get's tp be tided up by his own shadow and fucked senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Janus had shadow powers

Virgil hated to admit it, but Janus was really good in bed. Annoyingly good. He had heard Logan and Remus talking about it earlier that day when they thought that they were alone and now he couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

So here he was, lingering in the hallways where all the dark sides doors were located. Remus was… somewhere, so he wasn’t available to drag Virgil into his room to fuck as a ‘punishment’ for loitering. But Janus was still in his room. He could hear him moving about. All he had to do was walk up and ask for sex. But Janus was his enemy, they still didn’t like each other. Asking would be to weird.

Virgil was just about to give up and walk away when the yellow door opened. “Virgil? What are you doing here?”

To late. Virgil shifted awkwardly from foot to foot trying to avoid looking Janus in the eye “nothing” he mumbled.

“Lie” 

“Listen, it’s nothing” Virgil insisted and turned to leave only to find he couldn’t move at all. Glancing down he saw his shadow had intertwined with Janus’ who had his stretched out unnaturally across the floor. “Let go” Virgil growled.

“Not until you tell me what you are doing here” Janus said simple but before Virgil could respond he added “The truth Virg”

He hated this. He so didn’t want to be here anymore. And especially not under Janus’ control. But like it or not, the snake was going to get the truth out of him somehow. Virgil’s face burned red as he mumbled “I head Logan and Remus talking earlier”

“About” Janus prodded

“Sex, with you”

Janus blinked “You’ve had sex with me before Virgil. There’s not much to be curious about there”

“I know but” the emo let out a sigh “I can’t stop thinking about it”

The stupid snake’s eyes softened “Well if that is what you want Virg, you are welcome to come in”

He really shouldn’t, being there was a mistake. But fuck, remembering the things Remus described was making his dick twitch. So slowly, Virgil trudged into the den.

The bed was just as much as a mound of pillows as Virgil remembered. He felt it when his shadow got taken again and didn’t even bother fighting it when his body fell forward onto the bed.

He did however, struggle when Janus climbed up over him and bound his hands up in a soft yellow fabric and bound him to the bed. 

“Shhh” Janus smiled “You came to me, so I get to decide how to play”

Virgil sent a glare to the dark side but it was cut short when Janus’ dark shadow crawled up his legs and spread them wide open. With a flick of his hand Janus banished both of their clothes, letting Virgil’s semi hard dick bounce free in the air.

“You said you were listening to what I did to Remus and Lo?” Janus whispered as he leaned down and started running his hand around Virgil’s chest “Did you hear how I pinned Logan down and fucked him into stupidity? Did you hear how me and Remus do the kinkiest shit for no other reason than nothing is stopping us? Did you hear what I can do with my powers?”

Virgil moaned. Yes, he had heard all about it. How Janus stuffed Logan’s mouth, how Janus played with all of Remus’ toys. The arms. Fuck it was hot. He had sat there for so long listening to the sides to had no filter.

“Is that what you want Virg? To leave you begging like I did them?”

“Yes!” Virgil cried “Fuck yes, please ruin me Dee”

“Well how could I say no to that” Janus smirked and began leaving kisses down Virgil’s chest and running his nails down his side. He took his time working his way down to the emo’s groin and instead circled his belly button a few times with his tongue. Just as Virgil was getting to impatient Janus swallowed the hanging dick in one fell swoop.

“Fuck!” Virgil cried as the warmth of Deceit’s mouth over took him. Janus always gave the best blow jobs. He knew just how to bob his head and twirl his tongue. The small dent hinting at a split would run right in the middle up his shaft and send shivers up Virgil’s spine.

As Janus deepthroated the purple side he also got to work prepping his ass. Nothing to much, only a few fingers and some scissoring. But listening to Virgil moan and beg made the extra work worth it.

“Please” he panted “Please just fuck me already”

And so he did. Janus hoisted himself up and slammed his dick into Virgil’s ass with no mercy. Listening to his screams of pleasure and his walls adjusted to the girth inside of him was such a turn on. Virgil tried to arch his legs but Janus tightened his shadows, pinning him to the bed.

“Janus” Virgil moaned and pulled on the silk above his head “Janus, ah Janus”

“Is that all you can say my little spider? My name over and over again?” He planted a small kiss on Virgil’s neck “You look so pretty, all bound up for me” His shadow curled over Virgil’s sides and across his chest, compressing him down against the sheets.

“Move, please Jan. Move!”

Janus thrusted deep into Virgil. Pushing hard against his walls and watching the side fall to pieces from it. His begging turned to means which turned to whimpers and cries of lust. 

The dark shadows curling around Virgil’s body felt cold against his skin, like they rejected the light around them. The shadows moved with Janus and whenever the snake pushed deeper the shadows were shoved up and just barely scrapped over his nipples. It felt like a breath of air was running over his body and Janus fucked him. He tried to buck into the thrusts but the shadows held him tight. He was at the snake’s mercy.

When Janus hit Virgil’s prostate the side clenched so tightly around his dick that he was sent over the edge and came right there inside of Virgil’s tight ass.

But that wasn’t enough. “Please! Please!” Virgil begged. He wanted to cum, needed to cum.

Janus continued to thrust. Virgil’s ass sloshed with the warm liquid inside of him in sharp contrast to the cold holding him close. Janus pushed deeper and harder, trying to get Virgil to feel like that again.

The pleasure started to build in his base. It was to much.

When Janus hit his prostate again Virgil let his own hot ropes shoot from his dick and splatter between them. Janus slowed his thrusts to gently milk him threw his orgasm and once it was clear every drop had been released, he pulled out.

“Was it worth it?” Janus asked, curling up besides the spent side and letting his shadows return to their natural state.

“Even better”


	26. Day 26: Fucking Machine with Logan and Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a new invention for Roman to try out

Logan was very proud of his creations. Unlike the other sides he actually worked on them with his hands instead of summoning them out of thin air and hoping for them best. At first he had worked with Remus on this project but the dark side quickly got distracted and wandered away after the first few test runs.

Now he needed a new test subject and he knew just who to ask. 

“Hey Lo” Roman popped his head in threw his door “You called?”

“Yes. I was hoping you would allow me to try a new machine on you” he said as he motioned for the side to enter properly. 

“Is it invasive?”

“Well it’s a sex machine so that is how it works.”

“Oh?” that caught Roman’s interest. He wasted to time removing his sash and jumping towards the others bed. “Say more!”

Logan rolled his eyes “There’s options, if you are interested would you find the spreading bars or a seated option be more pleasurable?”

Roman shook his head “No bars, they give me cramps”

“Dildos or butt plugs?”

“Dildo but you have to use the butt plug”

“Noted” Logan moved to his table and started putting things together “Fleshlight or handjob?”

Roman gave Logan a look like that was the most stupid question out there “Can we do both? I wouldn’t mind doing both” Roman bounce a little and before Logan could continue his questioning, Roman cut him off “Listen, I trust you. Can we just get to this?”

Always impatient. Never the less, Logan pulled out a half cylinder for Roman to straddle between his legs, a thick dark blue dildo just barely sticking out of it. He connected the doom with a larger set of toys that Roman couldn’t quite make out but was excited regardless. Logan didn’t even bother undressing as he slipped the butt plug down his pants and into his ass. Toys were always so fun when hidden. 

Roman watched this as he hopped off the bed and stripped as he pranced over to the logical side. He climbed onto the machine like one would a horse, keeping his ass flaring up in the air to allow Logan to guide him on to the lube covered toy.

Watching the face the prince made when the silicon dick went up his ass was beautiful. His face clenched and his breaths caught. Logan could feel his pants growing tight just watching the side.

Next leather cuffs were strapped to Romans wrists and hoisted him up into the air and sinking him down further on to the dildo. A fleshlight was fitted over his dick and Logan ran his hands over Princey’s chest. He took his time enjoying the warmth while he took his time placing little shock pads over the sides body. 

“You ready?” Logan asked after planting a kiss on Roman’s lips.

“So ready”

Logan grabbed his remote and turned the machine on. Roman arched his back as the dildo thrusted into him. Slow at first but the prince watched Logan turn the dial and felt the speed increase. 

Roman let out a deep moan at the pleasure but instead of Logan complementing him on his sound, a small shock was sent to his right peck. It was a weird feeling for sure but not an unpleasant one. When another shock was sent to his nipple, he couldn’t help but moan again.

“Fuck, please!” he panted. The lube made squelching noises in his ass and just as he was about to moan again, Logan forced him into a kiss. Roman melted into the feeling, letting the logical side dominate him. The dildo in his ass seemed to speed up as if in response to him doing something right. 

Logan broke the kiss and Roman made a pathetic winning noise. Which earned him a shock on his ass. When Logan had planted one there Roman would never know but this wasn’t just a single shock. No, this pulsed, making his ass clench tight around the dildo.

He was so focused on the pounding in his ass getting ever closer to his prostate that he failed to notice Logan eyeing his dick until cold fingers wrapped around the fleshlight and turned up that speed as well.

The logical side smirked and watched as Roman’s eyes rolled back in pleasure. Moans came pouring out of the prince when Logan started pulsing shocks over his nipples. His dick in Logan’s machine and was dripping precum all over the sides of the toy. Roman was tugging against the restraints above him and he rode the dildo below him. It was so hot. Logan couldn’t help but unzip his pants and start jerking off to the sight of Roman getting fucked on his creation. 

The machine never stopped, never slowed. It just kept thrusting into him again and again. 

“Fuck! Please!” Roman begged, the pleasure finally getting to be to much. He wanted to release, needed to so badly. He was gripping the chains in his cuffs now just to have something to hold on to while his ass got destroyed by the machine. Roman felt his climax coming “Don’t stop!” he begged just before he orgasm so hard his body shook.

The machine never stopped. It kept thrusting into his ass and ramming into his prostate. 

“You really are a slut Roman” Logan purred. He wiggled out of his pants and straddled the machine directly across from Roman so their dicks could rub together. “My perfect little machine turned you into my perfect little slut”

“Perfect, perfect” Roman echoed completely lost in the rhythm. His entire body was throbbing with pleasure and he could already feel his climax building again. “Please” he moaned.

“Ready again so soon slut?” Logan asked, tracing his fingers around Romans chest and pulling slightly at the electrical pads placed around his body. Each one sent a small blot to Roman as Logan’s fingers passed. “Am I just that good?”

“Please, please, please” Roman continued. He probably didn’t even know what he was saying anymore. All he wanted was this, to be strung up and fucked. It suited him. 

Logan held the remote up between them. With one click of a button the entire set up went into full drive.

It was to much. It was so good. 

Roman screamed when he came for a second time and the machine slowed to ride him out before stopping. 

“Well?” Logan prodded as he freed Roman’s hands and helped him remove the dildo from his ass. “Was the machine a success?”

“I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow” Roman mumbled. With those stunning soft brown eyes, the prince pleaded “Bath? Please?”

“Anything for you my love”


	27. Day 27: Groping with Patton and Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute things need to be held

Everyone knew Patton loved cute things, that was his thing. So when Virgil came in to the kitchen on day to help with dinner while dressed in the cutest outfit a frilly apron and dark gray jeans that did such a good job showing off his ass, well Patton couldn’t help but grab at him.

Virgil went stiff for a second before remembering who was behind him “What do you want Pat?”

“Mh, nothing” Patton giggled “I’m sorry but you look so nice today and I just had to touch you!”

Virgil rolled his eyes and gave the moral side a quick kiss before returning back to putting croutons in a blender “Yeah whatever, just wash your hands after you touch that chicken”

Patton agreed and the two went back to cooking. Every few minutes one of them would swoop over and kiss the other and just as Patton was adding the last bit to the tray Virgil curled up behind him and drew him onto a hug with his hands just resting over Patton’s crotch.

“You’re warm” Virgil mumbled into his neck. That alone would normally qualify for a kiss but Virgil was also drumming his fingers on the fly of Patton’s pants making his dick twitch in response. 

The light side had to remind himself where he was for a moment “Let me wash my hands” he managed to say as he wiggled out of Virgil’s grip. Once clean he turned around and drew Virgil close by grabbing his ass and pulling him forward. 

The emo looped his arms over Patton’s shoulders and kissed him deeply. Patton was so warm, all he wanted to do was to hold him, and kiss him, and fuck him. Virgil couldn’t help but start laughing at his own thoughts “I think we’re horny” 

“Haven’t you had sex like every night this week” Patton asked, reaching up to run his hand threw Virgil’s hair.

“It hasn’t been every night” He mumbled before adding “Not yet”

So cute. Patton pecked at Virgil’s forehead “Let me put this in the oven and then we can deal”

Literally the second the oven was closed and the timer set Virgil looped his fingers through Patton’s belt loop and sunk them out and into his room. Even though Virgil tried to toss Patton on the bed and climb on top of him, the moral side quickly took control and flipped the two of them so he was on top.

“You’re so cute” he whispered as started removing both their clothes until all that was left were their pants. “How do you want it?”

Virgil took a moment to consider it “Not in the ass, I think I need at least one day’s break”

“Vertical landing?”

“I could do that”

Patton kissed Virgil one more time before flipping them back to where Virgil was above him “As long as I can hold you” he said as he gripped Virgil’s butt.

The smallest of smirks played of the emo’s face, adorable really. Virgil unzipped their flies and drew out their dicks. He smashed them together in his hand and started pumping them together. 

The effect was immediate. Patton and Virgil both moaned at their dicks grew hard against each other. Virgil tried keeping to a steady pace, jerking his hand up and down but he kept having to adjust his grip to the growing girth between his fingers.

Patton did his best to play with Virgil’s hair and grope his ass. The cheeks felt so plush in his hand, nails just barely dipping in the emo’s crack. His hair was so soft, so easy to take a hold on and control.

Patton was the first one to start bucking his hips, trying to get more movement out of Virgil. As he thrusted, Patton also started pushing Virgil down from his ass to met him. The emo’s hand caught in the middle and he had to tighten his grip around the two shafts to hold steady.

His dick was throbbing by now and Virgil couldn’t help but let out a moan. Patton forced his head down to met his in a kiss and as his moaning continued, the lovely vibrations filled Patton’s mouth.

A small shift allowed Virgil to start blindly rubbing at Patton’s chest, massaging the chest and eventually reaching the nipples. He squeezed and pinched them as he rolled his hips against Patton’s thrusts. Virgil could feel precum starting to coat his fingers though he couldn’t tell who it was from. Fuck Patton was hot.

Looking down on the light side was a beautiful sight. Watching him lose control was such a sight. The moral side was so focused on the feeling of his dick in Virgil’s hand and Virgil’s ass in his, his eyes completely glazed over. 

Virgil started pushing harder, letting his climax build, enjoying the way Patton’s face twisted as he got close. 

“Fuck Patton, I’m going to cum” he moaned.

“Me to” Patton echoed. And with one final thrust thick rope covered their chests and they collapsed on to each other. 

Patton was the first to move afterwards, summoning some wipes he cleaned up what he could by hand and vanished whatever he couldn’t. Virgil made it a bit difficult since he had suddenly decided to become cuddly and not let Patton move him but eventually it got done.

Just in time to because the alarm Patton had set for the oven on his phone went off. It was time for dinner.


	28. Day 28: Scratching with Logan and Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is a bit of a power bottom to Virgil

Logan didn’t come down the stairs with the intent to end up aggressively kissing Virgil on the couch. But here he was. Virgil above him, grinding their hips together, running his fingers down Logan’s tie. 

Logan wasn’t doing much better. From his position underneath the emo, Logan slipped his hands up Virgil’s shirt and was busy dragging his nails across his skin. 

Thick moans came from the both of them and final it got too much for Virgil “Logan” he panted as he broke the kiss “Please tell me I get you to myself tonight because if so, we are not doing it here”

“Agreed” Logan breathed “Your room or mine?”

“Yours” Virgil pushed down on Logan’s chest to sink them both out of the common space. Logan felt his familiar sheets settle below him but his attention was immediately drawn back to the former dark side when knees were pressed into his side. 

Virgil sat over Logan’s groin, tracing his fingers around Logan’s chest and letting his nails drag on his nipples. As hot as it was, Logan wanted to make one thing clear “You can be on top, but I want to fuck you”

The emo hummed a little as if he was thinking it through, he was not, to busy admiring Logan’s body to care. After a few second of silence he said “Sure” and then ripped off his jacket. He vanished the rest of their clothes and leaned down to start licking and biting at Logan’s neck.

Logan took that opportunity to return to scratching at Virgil’s back again. He could feel that little trails he had left before, like tiny red railroad lines decorating his skin. Virgil moaned as he worked, his noises vibrating against Logan’s throat.

“Fuck, Lo” he panted. He had to take a moment to lower himself a little so he could reach Logan’s dick and started pumping “You are so good Lo. I can’t wait to take you in” with one last kiss Virgil left Logan’s neck and sat up. “I’m going to prep myself Lo, you can either watch or would you like to do it”

Logan could feel his brain short circuit “Watch” he heard himself say. Virgil was so beautiful above him, naked and stunning.

The emo just smirked at Logan. He lifted himself slightly off of Logan’s chest so the logical side could get a better view of his actions. With his free hand Virgil reached behind him and slipped his first finger in.

He couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of his own digit up his ass. Feeling Logan’s dick twitch in his other hand was defiantly a turn on. The emo could feel Logan growing harder as he put on a show. He added a second finger, then a third, working their way deep into his ass as he stretched and prepared himself for the side below him. 

Finally, he decided to stop teasing both of them and remove his fingers to push his body forward so his now ready hole was directly over Logan’s erect dick.

“You ready?” he asked with a kiss.

“So ready”

Virgil took his time lowering himself down. Enjoying the way his ass took in the shaft, stretching with just a hint of a burn to add to the pleasure. He soaked in Logan’s moans, the way his hands grabbed for Virgil’s legs and nails digging deep into his thighs. 

When Virgil finally bottomed out, he took a moment to adjust to the girth inside of him before he started to bounce. 

Logan’s nails dug deeper into his skin as Virgil moved up and down the shaft. Bright red scratches covered his legs. Virgil knew just how to slam himself down onto Logan to that his balls got caught under his ass. Each time he moaned and begged, louder and louder.

“Ah! Virgil!” Logan cried. Virgil’s ass was so tight, it felt amazing around his dick. As Logan felt himself get closer to his climax his grabbed Virgil’s thighs and let himself be used, Virgil taking all control and using him like a toy. Pounding over and over again with no rest. “Virgil, I’m close, I’m so close” he begged.

“Then cum”

Logan felt his body get wrecked, back arching as he came hard into Virgil’s ass. Watching the pleasure fill Logan’s face, Virgil wasn’t far behind. A few more bounces and he came hard all over the two of them.

“Fuck” Virgil whispered. He leaned forward to take Logan into his arms, allowing the others dick to slowly drag out of him. “That was amazing”

“Indeed” Logan breathed “cuddles than shower?”

“Cuddles than shower”


	29. Day 29: Sensory Deprivation with Janus and Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton trust Janus far more than he was expecting

Patton was one of those sides Janus didn’t know what to do with. He was soft and warm and everything Janus wasn’t. He wanted him but he also knew that their difference in opinions often put them at odds. So, he made an offer.

“Well, I like the idea” Patton said softly “But it’s not because I don’t want to look at you. I like you Janus, please don’t get that wrong”

“Unlike Virgil”

Patton signed “Virgil is still working through some stuff, give him time. But for now, let’s talk about what you suggested. More than just blind folds?”

“Headphone as well. And if you are open to it, than also some ropes”

Patton looked at Janus, he had never done something like this before but it could be fun. “Yeah, let’s do it”

Janus was gentle when pulling Patton down into his room, warm yellow light covered the two sides as the snake laid Patton out and covered his eyes. The blindfold was a soft fabric but knotted firmly against his skull. His hands were cuffed above him and his legs were spread and bound. Finally, Janus leaned forward to put on the headphone “If you ever get uncomfortable, don’t hesitate to use the safe words”

“I trust you” Patton smiled. The last thing he heard was Janus’s breath before everything went silent. 

With their clothes vanished and everything in place, Patton looked completely vulnerable and ready to be fucked. Janus shifted on the bed trying to decide the best way to start things, a blow job wouldn’t do, not yet anyway.

Patton couldn’t help but let out a small noise when a hand wrapped around his dick. The movement was soft at first as if to test the waters. But eventually the fingers grew bolder and gripped him harder. 

Hands covered his body, reaching across his chest to pinch at his sides and rubbed his nipples. He felt himself gasp at the contact but he couldn’t hear how loud it was. He moved his body to try and take in more of the touch, to feel more of the hands, but it was never enough.

The one around his dick was the most intense. Patton’s warm skin was cooled slightly by the touch of the fingers but around his shaft where the sensation was at it’s best. Rubbing and jerking the cold hand up and down, Patton could feel how hard he had become from that alone. 

When the hand left his dick, Patton whined. He wanted to keep the cool sensation close, to hold it to him. It wasn’t long however before his dick was taken up again, this time by Janus’ mouth.

The warmth of the tongue was in such contrast to the cool hands. His dick bumped up against the roof of the mouth and as Janus’ began to bob, he could feel himself hitting the same spot over and over again.

Patton loved the feeling of the tongue against him, the way the dent ran across the underside of his shaft and wrapped around the sides. The other hands were still on his body but Patton could barely pay attention to them while his dick was being pleasured so well. Up and down, swallowing him deep and brushing with the gentlest touch all around him.

But just like before, the feeling vanished. 

He tried bucking, thrusting up into the air to feel something. But nothing was there to greet him. 

Suddenly the cool hands were on his legs, pushing and gripping his tight. The feeling was soon followed by fingers teasing around his hole. Poking and prodding to test him before shoving in. Patton was breathing heavily at this point, making noises and begging but he never heard the words coming out of his mouth.

When the fingers pushed in Patton arched his back, pulling at the restraints. A second finger, and the two started moving in and out of his ass while stretching. A third and Patton could barely take it. When the fourth was added there was no chance he was quiet any more, mouth open and random moans and cries were forcing their way out.

They too eventually left but he didn’t have to wait as two hands were placed on his hips and a dick was shoved up his ass.

Patton did his best to thrust up into the dick and was glad when they started to move in return. The thrusting was rough and needy for both of them. Janus pounded into him again and again. Patton’s walls were burning with pleasure and all he wanted was to see the lovely face above him, hear the soft moans. But those were blocked from him. All Patton knew was the intense pleasure of getting fucked.

When a hand returned to his dick Patton almost lost it right than and there. It stoked him and held him and his hole got destroyed. 

Pressure in his base was becoming unbearable. The thrusts went deep, any second now it would hit the spot.

Patton’s body arched and spasmed when his prostate was finally reached. Warmth splattered across his chest as his orgasm ripped through his body. His tight ass clenched around Janus’ dick forcing the other to cum as well.

When every last drop was leached from him, Janus pulled out and disappeared. Patton felt his legs get untied, followed by his hands. His headphones were removed next, bringing his blindfold with it. 

Standing above him was a naked panting Janus, looking beautiful. 

“Well” he asked “Did you have a good time?”

“The best” Patton smiled and reached out to embrace the side.


	30. Day 30: Leather with Remus and Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is so needy and Remus is the cure

Remus was so proud of himself! He pranced into Patton’s room to show off his brand-new pair of pants to the side. “Look at my ass!” he cheered.

Patton, who was not expecting any guests, could only stare as Remus turned around in a circle dressed only in his brand-new leather pants.

In all fairness they looked amazing, hugging his legs and showing off his butt. “Do you like them?” he asked. Patton still said nothing which annoyed the dark side a little too much for his liking “Come on Pat, do they look good or am I going to have to remake them?”

“No, ah, they look good on you” Patton murmured, his eyes still hadn’t left Remus’ ass “Really good”

A small chuckle finally broke Mortalities gaze “Someone’s needy” Remus smiled. He walked over to the side and wrapped one arm around Patton’s shoulder and letting the other drape down to just brush against the lump between Moralities legs “Now these pants are a little hard to have sex in but I am sure we can find a way”

Patton ran his hands over Remus’ bare chest. “Please” was all he managed to whisper before Remus picked him up and tossed him back onto the bed.

Remus pinned him down and started sucking at Patton’s neck. His fingers worked at the knot on the cardigan, once that was free, he tugged at the light blue shirt. Soon they the two of them were left only in their pants, both with a growing tent between their legs. 

“Please” Patton begged again as he began rutting up against Remus “Please!”

“Mh, why are you so needy? Did you sneak a bite of my special mint?” he joked but Patton sure was acting like sex was the only cure for whatever was going on with him. 

Patton said nothing. His entire attention was focused on the tight leather pants pushing against him. After soaking in the sight for not nearly long enough he looked up at the side above him and did his best impression of a kicked puppy before begged “Remus, please”

Fuck, he couldn’t deny those eyes. Remus drew Patton into one last long kiss before dragging his pants down to his ankle and freeing the very hard dick.

Remus gave the dick a lick from the base to the tip just to hear the moans coming out of Morality. He soaked in the sounds for a moment as he played with Patton’s balls with his tongue but that wasn’t enough for the side. Patton gripped the sheets below and tried bucking into Remus’ mouth. Remus just pulled away and made a small tisking noise.

Still, he wasn’t one to leave a side in need. So Remus unzipped his leather pants and shoved his dick into Patton’s surprisingly loose ass.

Patton screamed and moaned at the sudden entry. His bucking only got more intense as he shoved the dick deep inside him before Remus even got moving. His thighs wrapped against the lovely black leather pants, using them as his anchor as he fucked himself on Remus.

Said dark side was very turned on by just how desperate Patton was. When he finally began moving himself it was with slow and drawn out thrusts that drove Morality mad.

“Please!” Patton continued to beg “Remus, I am not kidding, fuck me!”

Remus smiled and increased his speed. He thrusted deep into Patton’s ass, watching the side unravel underneath him. He pulled all the way out to the very tip before thrusting balls deep just to hear him scream. It felt so good, his walls were so tight.

Patton could feel himself getting close, it wouldn’t be much longer now.

When Remus hit his prostate Patton lost it. His vision was covered in stars and he released all over his chest.

With his orgasm, Patton’s ass clenched around Remus’ dick and the added pressure forced him into releasing as well. He filled Patton up until he could give no more. Finally he pulled out and admired his work. Patton was laid out before him a panting mess, covered in his own sperm like some kind of beautiful whore.

“Seriously Pat” Remus blinked “Did you eat some of my aphrodisiac? You got to be careful when using my horny juice.”

“Just a little” Patton giggle “A dash might have ended up in my coffee”

Remus rolled his eye. He let himself fall forward and crash onto the side. Sticky and warm, perfect for cuddling.


	31. Day 31: Hypnosis with Janus and Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus uses hypnosis on Roman to make him feel amazing

Roman was so excited! Janus had promised him something a very special night and the prince caught himself shaking with excitement for what it might be. 

All day he waited; Janus told him that he could only show up after everyone had left for their rooms for the night so he sat around the common space until he was certain it was time before bolting to the yellow door in the dark side’s half of the mindscape.

“Janus” he pounded on the door “Janus it’s time, open up!”

The door opened just a crack and Roman took it as an invitation to throw it open the rest of the way and announce his entry. Janus was sitting in an armchair, which was kind of weird but only because there was another armchair facing directly opposite.

“Hey Janus” Roman said in a much more subdued tone “You said you had a surprise?”

“I do, sit down Roman” Janus smiled. Once Roman was resting comfortably in the chair Janus began “Now Roman, I want to try something new on you but in order for it to work I need your permission”

“Is it a sex thing?”

Janus signed, creativity, for as poetic as he claimed to be, was also so blunt “Yes Ro, it’s a sex thing. But we need to talk about it first” Roman was annoyed but he sat there waiting for Janus to continue “I want to try hypnotism”

“Sounds hot”

Another sign “Yes, it will be. But hypnotism only works if you let it so the second you feel uncomfortable it stops working. Because of this we need to know where to set your boundaries”

Roman sat there for a moment trying to think of anything “I’m fine with just about anything Jan. I want to be aware and remember but beyond that you can do whatever you want with me”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Jan!” Roman said in fake exasperation “So please, just do it already!”

“Safe words will still be in place” Janus nodded and leaned Roman back deeper into his seat. “All I need you to do for me Roman is relax. You can do that for me right? It’s so simple, to lean back in that armchair and relax.”

Roman could do that, the chair was so soft and comforting anyways, it was so easy to sink right in.

“Now Roman, I’m sure you’ve seen hypnotism before. The spirals, the watches” Janus pulled out his own pocket watch “So beautiful, so easy to loss yourself in them. Look at how beautiful this is, how easy it is to see all the details, but every time you think you’ve found them all, there are always more to discover”

He was right, the watch was beautiful. There were many details but they never looked that complex, but as he looked deeper, he always found another, and another. Roman tried leaning forward to get a better look but a hand stopped him.

“Now now Roman. You don’t need it to be up close to see all the details. Can’t you tell? The details become clearer the more you relax. Won’t you relax for me Roman? Relax and look deeper?”

That was right, he could see more as he sunk into the chair. Deeper. Further back. His eyes followed the watch, there was so much to look at, the more he relaxed, the more he could see.

“Relax Roman. The more you relax the more details you see. The more details you see the more you relax. As you relax, feel yourself come undone. As you relax, you feel the need to let go. There’s no need to keep holding on. It’s easier to see the watch this way. And you do want to see the watch, right?”

Roman felt himself nod. His eyes were drooping, the chair was so comfortable. He felt so relaxed. 

“You’re so relaxed, aren’t you? You want to let go? It would be so easy. Feeling your mind slip from you. Wanting someone else to think for you. To relax. To let go. It would be so easy to submit.”

It would be so easy; he was so relaxed and it would be easy to sink deeper. 

Deeper, deeper.

To let go, to submit. To obey. 

“Every swing of the watch you see something new, every detail makes you want to obey. You want to obey don’t you. All you need to do is to go deeper” Janus tapped on his hand “deeper” tap “and deeper still” 

“Just relax and forget, you don’t need to do anything else. There is no need to think. I can do it for you. I can do everything for you. Just listen to my words and I will take care of you”

Words kept washing over him but all Roman could do was sink deeper into relaxation. So relaxed, so ready to obey. Obey to Janus. He needed to relax for Janus. He belonged to Janus. All for Janus.

“And five, awake” Janus was standing over him “How are you feeling Roman?”

Roman rolled his neck “Heavy” he mumbled 

“Then take off your clothes”

Roman stood up and stripped without a moment thought. He didn’t need to; Janus did the thinking for him. 

“Is that better? How do you feel now that your clothes aren’t weighing you down?”

“Hot, from the inside”

“Like you need to release?” Yes, just like that. Like all the heat pooled inside of him wanted, needed to come out. “But you can’t.” Janus ordered “You cannot to cum until I say so”

Roman whimpered. All the heat suddenly stopped moving. He wanted to beg but he couldn’t, that would displease Janus.

“Who do you belong to Roman?”

“You” true “I belong to you” it was true “I am obedient only to you” it was so true. And every truth he told, the more it became reality. 

“Kneel”

Roman found himself on the floor between Janus’ legs. He looked up on the one who he belonged to with reverence. Janus looked like he controlled the world from his throne, the chair only added to his grandeur. Roman couldn’t understand why anyone wouldn’t do anything for him. He could see why he belonged to him.

“You look so adorable down there Roman. All needy and ready to do anything for me.” Janus said sincerely before his voice became cold and commanding “Suck my dick” he ordered.

Roman threw himself between Janus’ legs and swallowed his shaft whole. The dick was thick in his mouth but he managed to keep it all in there as long as the dip brushed against his throat. He bobbed slowly at first, paying more attention to using his tongue rather than speed.

He felt so hot, his dick was so hard. It wouldn’t be so bad if he touched himself a little bit.

“Your hands are bound” Romans hands snapped behind his back “Naughty naughty my little Roman. Did I tell you that you could touch yourself? I think you need to be punished” Janus tapped Roman’s shoulder “There’s a vibrate in your ass, did you know that, and it’s rubbing right up against your prostate”

He didn’t, but oh could he feel it now. Roman moaned around Janus’ dick, he couldn’t stop sucking but fuck did it feel good.

“How do you feel Roman?” Janus asked again “You can let go of my dick to answer as long as it’s the truth”

The prince, no he was not a prince, he had no authority. The servant let go of the master’s shaft with a pop “So hot, so hard, so obedient” he said lustfully. 

That seemed like the perfect answer for Janus. The master rose from his chair and lowered himself to the floor to look Roman in the eyes “You’re so beautiful you know that? My beautiful little whore so ready and willing to do anything for me. How could I ever be this lucky?” Janus cupped Roman’s face and drummed his fingers against Roman’s jaw “Lay on the floor for me”

The floor was perfect place to lay, Roman was so excited to do so. He belonged below his master and as Janus positioned himself above Roman, Roman knew it was exactly where he belongs. The vibrator in his ass tingled from the truth, it felt so good. To know his place.

Janus took his time running his hands over Romans chest, he drew the bound hands above the side so it would be more comfortable when fucking “Your hands are tied above you Roman” Janus said smoothly “There is a post there and a perfect unbreakable rope connects it to you”

Roman wiggled to test his bonds, his master was right, there was no way he was getting out of those, his master was always right. That was the truth.

Janus let his hands wander lower down Roman’s body until they just creeped around his groin. His fingers dancing all the way. “You are so needy my little Roman. So needy, you want me, don’t you? To control you, to fuck you, to use your body however I see fit”

“I want you” Roman echoed “I need you”

“Wrap your legs around me”

Roman did as his master commanded. His dick was so close to the one who controlled him, Roman moaned in anticipation. He wanted to beg so badly, but his voice always froze in his throat every time he tried. The vibrator seamed to turn up in speed.

Janus looked down on the light side under his control, he wanted this so bad. Roman wouldn’t feel complete until Janus was inside of him. Right where he belongs. 

A pathetic moan came out of Roman and Janus knew it was time to stop teasing him. “Roman, when I push into you. The vibrator is gone. It will only be me. The one who you belong to. Everything I do to you will be perfect. Only I can give you the pleasure you deserve”

Only Janus, only master. 

When master finally entered Roman it was like his entire brain turned off so he could only feel the pleasure. His bonds strained above him as Roman tried to take everything from his master, to has his ass act as a sleeve for his master’s crotch.

Roman’s moans only grew in volume as Janus began to thrust his hips lazily, not even aiming for the side’s prostate. Roman threw his head back and arched his back, it felt so good to be obedient, to be fucked by the only one who could make him feel this way.

Janus continued to thrust, harder now. Roman looked so needy under him. He fucked him hard and fast. Over and over again. Roman was drooling now, his mind completely turned off and belonged to Janus. “You need this” Janus whispered “This is all you’ve ever wanted. You are so hot, so relaxed, so aroused” 

“So hot, so relaxed, so aroused” Roman echoed “so hot, so relaxed, so aroused” he said over and over again.

“I am going to count down, when I reach zero you will cum harder than you ever have in your entire existence. Your entire body will flood with pleasure and with it you will know in every cell that you belong to me. Ready?”

Roman nodded, his movements just barely discernible from his already lolling head.

“Five” Janus began. 

Roman felt the pressure moving around his base.

“Four”

He was so hot.

“Three”

So aroused.

“Two”

He needed this, he needed to belong to his master.

“One”

He couldn’t take it any longer.

“Zero”

Roman came so hard, his body shook from the pleasure. He had never felt this amazing in his life. Cum splattered his chest as his hips bucked over and over again to try and milk this feeling for all it was worth.

He was in bliss. He was floating. Everything was perfect.

“Wake up”

Roman’s eyes fluttered open. His ass was sore and the cum was gone from his chest.

“How do you feel” Janus asked softly as he helped the light side sit up.

“Amazing” Roman giggled “That was amazing”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was a little bit longer than usual but you guys deserve it, and Day 31 was it was authors choice after all so I could do whatever I wanted.  
> Thank you so much for reading this crazy collection of stories. I have never written smut before and honestly it started out as a joke between friends of what if an asexual wrote porn. Clearly, I took the joke a bit far.   
> More smut will be coming in the future. I have a few ideas but you are welcome to comment any suggestion for future prompts on this story.


End file.
